The Lady and The Sabbat
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Frank gets a visit from a distant realitve. could this be the end of Julian and his city?


The Lady and The Sabbat  
  
A smile curled his lips as he watched the humans rush about. Hospital staff scurried to try and save a gone life. Amid the orders and the rush, the machine went flat, the assasin turned to go, he paused a moment. Standing in the waiting room a few feet from the ER room, was a woman. Her dark hair and pale skin were not what made him stop, it was the look in her eyes. The very sad and yet strong veiw in them. He shook his head and continued on his way. Perhaps he would be back to get her someday.   
  
From her vantage point the girl watched as her father started to cry It was then she saw her life was changing, like the roll of a wave, things were being replaced and taken away. He turned away for a moment and reached blindly. Not for her but for his lover. The girl shifted her gaze and stared into her Aunt's face, so much liker mother, yet so different...her Aunt, her mother's sister, her fathers mistress and the last straw. There was nothing left for her now. As the doctor started to do his speech, she turned away. Leaving was the only option she had, staying here was a death sentence. Pulling her coat around her body, she regretted having warn such light clothing. The girl stopped at the nurse's station and glanced back, one last look at her life. She watched as her father feigned the shock and grief his act seemed old and over played to her. But for the human doctor who was telling a man his wife was dead, it seemed normal.   
  
"Is there anyone we should call for you?" The doctor asked gently, giving the two their space.   
"Not right now." Her father clung to the woman and forgot his daughter.   
  
"I am sorry for your loss." The man said and went off to another case.   
  
As she watched the two people sit in the chairs, the plan was made. There was no turning back, no regrets allowed. Leaving tonight was all she had. Putting her back on the lights and the people, she entered the cold winter darkness. Her hands slid into the pockets of her black wool trench coat. Within she felt the wallet and the cards, without hesitation or a backward thought, she entered the subway and headed to the next phase of her life.   
  
The man waited until she had exited the building and headed to ward the airport. Then he made the call.   
  
"It's all been taken care of Sir," As he talked he drove through the winter blizzard. Watching the girls cab as it stopped at the departure gate and she got out. No luggae or signs of money, just the clothes she wore.   
  
"I wanted to ask if I should handle the daughter, it would, of course, be free of charge." He smiled and nodded his head, " It won't interfere, the target will be neturalized by the end of the week. Good night Sir."   
  
With that he parked his car and grabbed his bag, he entered the airport and followed his next assignment.  
  
##  
  
Something pulled away the black sleep; making his stiff body roll over. His eyes managed to pull open, he saw the twisted sheets and the bright sunlight. Slowly he convinced himself to move again. Now he heard what had yanked him from of his passed out sleep. Frank Kohanek groaned as he woke up, the hang-over still effecting his tired brain. The shreiking of his phone continued. With more then a few oathes he staggered to the living room. Sweeping aside the bottles and boxes of the take-out and beer; he found a place to sit. He managed to grab the phone and keep himself from falling over a pizza box. Meanwhile the sun blinded him and he waved an arm to shut the blinds. Sunlight filtered through in thin beams, laying sleepily over his furinature and debris. Stifling a yawn he ran a hand over his face and felt the stubble of a beard. His eyes looked down, he groaned again. Two days in the same clothes was never pleasant.   
  
"What?" He growled, rubbing his eyes against the sun.   
  
"Frank?" It was Sonny, " We got a girl here says she knows you."   
  
"So?" The man stumbled to the kitchen in search of Tylenol. He rummaged through six days worth of Chinese food and Pizza boxes. He found the bottle and popped the lid.   
  
"Frank, come on." Sonny sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"She got a name or just a claim?" Frank swallowed three pills dry and coughed, his headache objected and let him know it. Leaning against the counter was all that kept him from sinking to the ground in waves of nausea. How could he have let himself get so drunk last night? His left hand absently went to the necklace he wore, the gold chain shimmered in the light and reminded him.   
  
There was a muffled conversation and Sonny came back on. " Says her name is Ara."   
  
Frank stopped dead and blinked a few times, he could still taste the bitter drugs. His heart pounded and he felt light for a moment. Hearing that she was in a police station was surprising. Didn't she have people to take the fall for her? Slowly he registared the feeling of plastic and the buzz on the other end. " Put her on Sonny."   
  
A muffled noise and the phone shifted hands, he could hear the puff of her breathing. Ara was silent as she waited for him.   
  
"What brings you here?" He asked slowly.   
  
"Mom died." Was all she said for a moment, then as an afterthought she added; "There's nothing to keep me around, so I thought I would drop by." Ara said gently.   
  
Sub-consciously he relaxed and let himself listen. Frank heard the exhaustion and the stress in her voice. The soft accent of her European upbringing rang through the line. Even though he hadn't heard her in years; he recalled the picture of her face. The long black hair that was glossy, wide almond shaped eyes and the smooth shape of her aristocratic bones. The way she would smile in a flash of bright life.   
  
"How's your dad doing?" Frank asked, moving boxes and sitting on the couch. " I mean have you talked to him?"  
  
"No." Ara sighed. " I left Thursday night and haven't contacted anyone, except you. I have no interest in knowing about him." She sounded slightly annoyed and very tired.   
  
"Things really that bad." Frank muttered and looked around his dim apartment. " There's not much here, but you can stay if you like. I mean it isn't Buckingham Palace or the Hilton; but it's a place."   
  
Ara was silent for a moment, " Thanks, I could use some sleep."   
  
Frank smiled and laughed gently, " You could use more then that, honey. Apartment 406, see you later."   
  
"You aren't coming into work then?" She asked, her voice taking on a teasing tone.   
  
A smile touched his dry lips and he laughed gently. "I'll be there when you get here."  
He hung up and heaved a sigh; absently he rubbed his eyes and felt his hang over. Closing his eyes and letting himself relax, trying to ease the headache. Not five seconds later, the phone was alive again.  
  
"Frank it's Cash, get over here. Julian wants to see you, right now." The young Gangrel hung up sharply.   
  
Frank sighed and pushed himself off the couch. Casting a glance around his place he felt a twist of guilt. He practically had royality coming and his place was worse then a pig pen. Heaving another sigh he grabbed his coat and headed out. There was nothing that he could do right now, he had a vampire Prince waiting for him.   
  
##  
  
Amid the natives that strolled the area, walked a non-native. Ara Mitchell let out a sigh and felt the tension in her body. The heat of the sun beat down on her back, adding to the discomfort she already felt. Rolling her shoulders in the worn out coat, she could feel the tight muscles. The weight of her life made her hunch up and shuffle forward. With the quick exit she had been forced to make; all her clothing were at home, back in Austria. Calling there and having them sent to her here was out of the question, she had to try Paris. But right now she was trying to find Frank Kohanek's place from the scribbled instructions Sonny had given her.. She knew it was located near the river, but where it was exactly, mystified her. As Ara walked down the sloping hill and gazed at the Victorian style buildings, she felt lost. This place was so strange to her, the last time Ara had been here was in 1991. When her father had come on business, she had met the "common" American side of her family tree. She had been only nine and so wrapped up in her own activities, that the names and locations had been subtitles. Ara had more then once regretted her lack of awareness back then.   
  
Now as she wandered alone and lost in this city; she regretted it again. Ara paused and looked at the people and buildings. Around her couples and singles moved and conversations continued. They were colorful and flamboyent, just like the city it's self. Her eyes watched them and made notes of the colors. In her jeans and white T-shirt with a black wool coat, she felt drab. It could be the lack of a shower and sleep, but it was probably just her clothing.  
  
As she passed a building something tugged at her, she craned her head and looked up. This was it; there was something in the way the sun shone off the windows, the molding on the side of the building. Looking at the door she realized Frank hadn't told her the entrance code. Reaching into her coat she fingered the mini computer and sighed. Her first day as just another person and she was already back in her old habits. Somethings just didn't get left behind or forgotten.   
  
Walking up to the door she took out the machine and inserted the key into the lock. Her gaze swept over the people behind her. No one noticed or cared. Switching it on she scanned the codes and found the right one. Shoving away the rush of guilt, she punched in the code and the door buzzed open. Pulling it aside she walked in and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. Ara paused and took in the hall; from the condition of the carpet it was clear that they cleaned around here. However, the wall fixtures and the shape of the doors, said that it was a middle class establishment. The aristocrat in her blood was annoyed and disappointed to be here. She belonged in palaces and five star hotels, not this hovel of a building. The other half of her was just glad to have a roof over her head.   
  
Running her hands over the walls and feeling the smooth wall paper she smiled. It was so different from what she was used to. There should have been crystal chandelliers and bell hops, Persian carpets and antique decorations. But instead, it was only a narrow hall in a medium class building and she couldn't have been happier.   
  
Coming to apartment 406 she stopped; it was just a door, but she had a feeling that behind that door there was something. Then again, she had had that feeling about everything lately. With a frown she ran her hand over the door, pushed aside her doubts and retrieved her skeleton keys. Choosing the right one she unlocked the door. Pushing it in she was met with garbage and muted sun shine. Shafts of it stood like frozen criminals, the thick smell of old food was less then welcoming, but a smile still touched her lips. The living room was covered in boxes of take out and fast food; beer bottles and cans lay in small piles around the room. Blinds had been hurridly shut against the sun. Looking into the kitchen it was pretty much the same way.   
  
Despite her snobbish views of the place a smile curled her mouth. There was no sign of her old life and only a new one. Frank Kohanek, her uncle, by marriage, was all she had now. It should have upset her and scared her a little bit. Instead, it filled her with a sense of ease and relief. No pressure on anyone to do anything. At least for a few hours. At the sharp scream of the phone she jumped and was brought back to reality. After five rings his machine kicked in and she heard his voice.   
  
"You've reached Frank Kohanek, I'm not here so leave a message." There was a click and another voice came on.   
  
"Frank, it's Caitlin, give me a call please. Julian wants to set up a meeting about last weeks situation. Oh and let me know if I can quote you on the Docker case." She hung up and the machine clicked off a few seconds later.   
  
From the tone of her voice, Ara reasoned she was a reporter. A sense of distaste came to her, Ara shook her head. It was interesting to think that Frank would be special enough to have reporters after him. Perhaps his career was better then when they had last met. The phone reminded her that she needed clothes and money. Clearing a space at the couch; by putting the occupants on the already crowded floor, she pulled out the card holder. A sense of exhaustion and loss overcame her as she looked at the embossed cover. Her mothers name and her fathers corperation glittered at her. Lisa Mitchell chief secretary of LaFayette Global. Ara ran a thumb over her mothers name and smiled, within this leather case was her whole future. It made her feel small and yet somehow free. Letting out a too heavy sigh Ara made herself face things. Flipping it to the number of the company in London England, she cleared her mind and dialed it. The phone was answered after five rings.   
  
"Henning, Carter and Bingham; London Office. How can I direct your call?" The female voice asked polietly.   
  
"Ara Mitchell, connect me to Mr.Henning."   
  
"I am sorry but Mr.Henning is in a meeting, can I take a message?" She asked.   
  
Ara sighed and shook her head, " No, you can direct my call." She paused. " Look Elise he is waiting from my call, just do it. Please."   
  
There was hesitation, " One moment." Classical music floated through the line. It crackled a few seconds later, Gerald Henning's cultured and smooth voice came through.   
  
"Where are you?" he asked hurridly. The hushed conversations of a board room meeting were in the background.  
  
"San Francsico, with Frank." Ara replied automatically.   
  
He sighed and was quiet for a moment, " Contact Danelle in France, get your things shipped over; use the second shipping line. Get hold of Lorenzo and do the same. Then call Gunther and get you accounts shifted to the ones listed. When that's done call me back and let me know. Leave a message on my machine." Gerald paused a moment. " I'll call Julian Luna and let him know your in town."  
  
"Why would you call him?" She asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, trying to ease the stress.  
"It's my obligation." Someone called his name, there was a pause. "It's good to hear from you, keep in touch with me."   
  
Ara sighed and smiled, " I will, thanks Gerry. Take care." He hung up and she let the phone buzz a few seconds. Flipping the cards over she found the number for the house in Paris; let out another sigh and dialed it. She didn't realize she was so tired.  
  
"Est-ce que manoir de LeFayette, comment je puis vous aider?"  
  
"Hello Maurice, it's Ara, could you please put Danelle on the phone?"   
  
"Ma Madame, il est bon d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Un moment, s'il vous plaît."  
  
"Merci." Ara smiled and sat back against the couch, arms folded. The muscles in her back complained a little. It was good to hear one friendly voice. A few minutes passed and the elderly womans voice came across the line. "Bonjour Danelle, c'est moi."  
  
"Oh, my Lady!" the woman livened up suddenly. " I have everything ready for you. Where should I send it?" There was a rustle of paper and Danelle waited.   
  
"San Francisco, the usual box number." Ara flipped to the next number. " Use the White Rose line, thanks. Have a good life Danelle. Thank you for all you've done."  
  
"Fare well my lady, keep safe." Danelle sounded a touch sad as she hung up.   
  
Ara sighed and pressed the receiver button. Checking the next number she rubbed her eyes and dialed it. Italy was next. Ara looked around, she honestly missed the busy streets and the statues. Five rings past and then it was picked up. A gruff male voice answered.  
  
"Manor di LaFayette, come posso aiutarlo?"  
  
"Ciao Lorenzo, would you send my clothes to San Francisco please? Use the White Rose line."  
  
"Certainly madam, best of luck." He hung up.  
  
Three down one to go. Flipping to the next number she lay back on the couch. Shoving more boxes to the ground she settled down. Germany was next.  
  
"Oh goody, my favorite place in the world." Ara rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Dialing the next number she waited for five rings.   
  
"LaFayette, Steinbecker und Bank Hanson. Wie kann ich Ihren Aufruf verweisen?" A gentle woman asked.   
  
"Hallo Armina, ist es Ara. Verweisen Sie meinen Aufruf, um zu berechnen Übertragungen."  
  
" ein Moment,"  
  
The line buzzed and then a man picked up. " Hallo?"  
  
" Gunther, ist es Ara." She paused a moment, to let the man recognise her. " Transfer my accounts to the list Gerald Henning gave you."   
  
" Certainly. It's good to know you're safe." He hung up.  
  
  
Ara hung up and closed her eyes, the immedate business was taken care of. Now she just needed to rest and relax, two things she hadn't done since Monday two weeks ago. As she drifted away the phone rang and she let it.   
  
###  
  
Frank arrived home later and saw her laying on the couch. She frowned and jolted from her slumber, her eyes roving over the foreign terrain. He saw the flash of fear as she couldn't remember were she was, slowly it came back and she looked sad and miserable.   
  
"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, shrugging off the coat and adjusting the gun.   
  
"Wonderful, I transferred my accounts and shipped my clothing to San Francsico." Ara yawned and struggled to sit up. " How was yours?"  
  
He wanted to dodge the question, "You transferred your accounts?" Frank sighed and went the kitchen. Nothing jumped out at him and said 'Eat me!'  
  
"Yeah, the ones I have in Germany. I don't plan on going back there for a very long time. So I figured transferring them would be good."  
  
Frank opened the fridge door and shook his head, "Are you up for going out tonight?"   
  
"Where to?" Ara looked at her clothing, "I am not exactly dressed for anything."   
  
He came out of the kitchen and looked at her; she was wearing blue jeans and a loose white T-shirt, there were blood spots on it. A long black wool coat that touched her ankles was wrapped around her. Heavy black boots sheathed her feet. A silver necklace with a tear drop of ruby and diamonds hung around her neck. Five silver and gold bracelets with diamonds glittered around her wrists.   
  
"You look fine to me."   
  
She smiled and shoved back her long glossy black hair. " Thanks."   
  
"Did anyone call for me?"   
  
"Just as I fell asleep, but I didn't answer it."   
  
Frank ran a hand over his stubble of a beard and reached for the answering machine. He pressed a button and the machine whirred. Ara rubbed her eyes and felt the grime of three days of travel.   
  
"Oh by the way, some reporter, Caitlin called. She wanted to know if she could quote you on the Docker case. This guy Julian wants to set up a meeting about a situation from last week." Ara headed to the bathroom and a shower.   
  
"Thanks." Frank rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Take your time," He pressed the button and it played. The first was from Caitlin alright, he smiled and made a note to call her.  
  
"Frank it's Sonny. I'll be picking you up at eight be ready. Julian and the others need to talk to you about things."   
  
Glancing at his watch, it was nearly eight and he had just gotten home. Gazing around his apartment he wondered what he was supposed to do with Ara. He couldn't exactly leave her again, so what could he do? Perhaps Sonny wouldn't mind if she tagged along? Of course he would, Sonny would smile and nod and let her come. But he would resent it.   
  
As the shower came on like a soft ghostly whisper, he thought of the last few years. His life had gone from hunting down Eddie Fori to helping Julian Luna; it had become evidently clear to him that the Kindred weren't going to leave him alone and they weren't going to stop hurting humans. So it was up to him and Luna to make it stop. With things going the way they were, it was more like a war then a mission of peace. Cameron in general was behaving himself and Lilly had warmed up to him and.....   
  
"Hey Frank!"   
  
He blinked and looked up, "What?"   
  
"You got a white pages?"   
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" Frank searched for the book that he knew was somewhere around here.   
  
"Get me the address of the local Nordstroms."   
  
Frank paused and shrugged, " Anything else, perhaps I should call Bruce Wayne while, I am at it."   
  
Ara appreared and smiled at him; she had wrapped a large bathroom towel around her body. Her hands were working on her hair. " Don't be coy. But if we are going out I want to look respectable."   
  
"You don't need to spend hundreds of dollars to do it." Frank thought of Lilly and how she always had designer things, right down to the hose she wore. Some people did need that kind of stuff.   
  
"If it's a problem, I'll do it myself." Ara reached for the book, Frank snatched it away and shook his head.   
  
"I'll do it." He thumbed through the pages and found it. Someone knocked on the door as he handed it to her. "I doubt you'll have time to go shopping."   
  
"Whatever." Ara curled up on the couch and dialed the number.   
  
Frank opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sonny. The cop looked amazing in his silk Armani suit and Rayban sunglasses. The suit was of a color to bring out the deep darkness of his skin. Frank felt out of place with the suit standing infront of him. Especially when he was still wearing the clothes from two, now three, days ago. Sonny looked him up and down and sighed, removing his sunglasses. Holding out a plastic swatched Armani suit in dark blue.  
  
"You don't look like you want to go Frank." Sonny sounded a touch disappointed. He looked over his partners shoulder at the sound of a woman's voice. "Isn't she the girl from earlier?"   
  
"Yeah," Frank closed the door as they stepped into the hall. " I got your message five minutes ago. I haven't had time to change yet. Just give me a few mintues and I'll be ready."   
  
The door opened and Ara poked her head out; one hand holding the towel up, Sonny looked over and smiled. " Hey, how are you doing?"   
  
"Just great thanks Sonny." She looked over at Frank. " Can we make a quick stop at Nordstroms? I have to pick up somethings."   
  
Sonny lifted his eye brows, "They are closed."   
  
Ara smiled and looked bashful, " They agreed to stay open a few minutes for me."   
  
Frank shifted his weight and shrugged at the look Sonny gave him. " We actually have a meeting to be at. Can it wait?"   
  
"No. I don't know when my things are going to arrive. I need clothing for tomorrow and tonight is when I can pick them up." Ara looked at Sonny. " He obviously has a ride, let me borrow your car. Where are you guys going for you meeting?"   
  
Frank looked at Sonny and the man shrugged. " Fleur de Lys."  
  
Ara smiled and nodded. " I'll meet you there," She closed the door and Frank looked at his partner.   
  
"You didn't actually...?" Sonny lifted his eyes brows and Frank shook his head quickly.  
  
"It's not like that Sonny, give me five minutes." He went to change.   
  
Ara sighed and pulled up infront of the store, people came and went. Climbing out she adjusted the coat she wore, walked up to the store doors, the manager met her and smiled with ancticpation. Ara bit back her sigh and returned the smile. He shook her hand, guided her and they went to work.   
  
#  
  
Frank felt uncomfortable in the suit and tie; not only was the suit barrowed from Julian, but the tie was too tight. He looked at the passing lights and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't just the suit, it was the whole thing. It was the fact that Ara was in town, it was the fact that Julian had called to see him twice and it was the fact that he was going to a high end resteraurant.  
  
"So who is she Frank?" Sonny asked as they stopped at a light.   
  
"Who?" He looked over and saw the look in the man's face. " Ara is a family connection. Her father is some kind of royality, hugely rich and has connections through out Europe."  
  
"So how do you know her?" Sonny asked as the light changed.   
  
"I married her mother's sister." Frank waved a hand absently, " Why?"   
  
Sonny shrugged, " I thought I recognized her that's all."   
  
The car steered into the parking lot of Fleur de Lys and parked amongst the limos and Jaguars. Sonny got out and smoothed his coat and looked at ease. Frank didn't feel at ease or look it. Instead he looked jumpy and out of place; his eyes scanned the parking lot, a few Toreador and Brujah chatted by their cars. Sonny glanced back and frowned, Frank sighed. They walked up to the well lit and decortive entrance, a bell man in a uniform opened the door. Soft classical music and romantic lighting greeted them. There was a line up of people waiting in front of the host booth. Sonny walked to the front of the line and the man looked up and smiled.   
  
"Good evening Sir, your party is waiting for you." The host waved his hand and a woman in a dark suit appeared. " Take Mr. Wells and his guest to table 29."   
  
"Yes sir, please follow me." The woman lead them through the silk covered chairs and fancy women.   
  
" So who are we meeting exactly?" Frank whispered as they passed the tables.   
  
"People." Sonny muttered as they came up to their table.   
  
Frank saw Julian and Lilly sitting and chatting softly; Julian was suited in dark black with shimmering lines of a lighter dark. His tie was dark gold that matched the shirt he wore, the colors brought out his eyes. Lilly was sheathed in bright blue silk, it was embossed with dark blue flowers, around her throat was a diamond choker and her hair was pulled back by a ebony and diamond clasp. At her wrist was tennis bracelet that shimmered in the light. Her head turned and she smiled, Frank paused feeling tense. Despite his best efforts, he felt drawn to her. Perhaps it was the beauty, or maybe it was the power she held. Whatever it was, it was pulling him to her.   
  
"Thanks for coming Frank." Julian stood up and firmly shook hands with both men. They sat and a waitress came to take their drink orders.   
  
"Is Caitlin joining us?" Sonny asked lightly, glancing around the room.   
  
"Yes, later." Julian leaned back spreading his arms over the back of the circular seat. Lilly glanced at them loosing some of her smile; she and Caitlin had never gotten along.   
  
"So what about Cameron and Dadelus?"   
  
Frank looked at the diamonds and the Armani suits; he felt like a zebra in a plaid jungle. His eyes looked at Lilly and didn't care if he was staring, she took his mind off of the fact that he stuck out.   
"Cameron is coming in a few moments." Julian looked at his Rolex, " How was your day Frank?"   
  
"Um, really good. I was able to follow up on the leads you suggested. Most of them will be very useful." Frank stopped himself from fidgeting and just sat there.   
  
Julian smiled and shifted his positon, " I hear you have a woman living with you now."   
  
"No." Frank sighed, " She's just family."   
  
Cash looked up from his table and moved slightly; Frank turned, expecting Cameron, his jaw dropped a little. Strolling in like she owned the place was a goddess in a bright wash of colored silk. Bright green and gold silk that was streaked with black at artistic points. Her hair was swept back and up; in some complex style, it accented her long neck and sculpted features. On her feet, sat three inch heeled black satin shoes. They gave her a sway when she walked. At her wrist was a gold and diamond tennis bracelet. As Ara crossed the room people called out her name.   
  
"Lady LaFayette!" An elderly man stood and came toward her. Frank did a double take when he saw it was the Mayor of San Francisco. " I was wondering when you would return to us."   
  
She smiled and took the hand he offered. " Hello Mayor. How is the wife?"   
  
She acted so calm, as though it was normal to have a whole room staring. The mayor smiled and pumped her hand a few times. He let her have it back and just smiled warmly.   
  
"Things are going just fine, Rose was actually asking about you the other day."   
  
"I'd love to see her again, is she with you this evening?" Ara smiled and didn't rush to get away.   
  
"I'm afraid not, she's at a charity auction this eveing. But be sure to say hello before you leave town." He turned and put his arm around her shoulders, he lead her over to his table. Which held the Chief of Police, the District Attorney and two other people Frank didn't know. Ara smiled and shook hands, made small talk with the wives and acted completely normal.  
  
"That can't be her!" Lilly exclaimed and leaned forward. " She is more lovely then I thought."   
  
Frank looked over at the Toreador and was confused. " You know her?"   
  
"I know of her." Lilly sat back and smiled. " She's very famous in her own right. A very successful buisness woman, international trader and holder of huge amounts of the worlds money." Lilly shook her head and looked over at Julian. " LaFayette ring a bell?"  
  
Julian nodded, " I know who she is, I have dealt with her father's companies many times. Very knowledgable family."   
  
"I wonder what brought her here?"   
  
Cameron suddenly appeared and Frank jumped. " She is in town visiting family."   
  
The Brujah sat down and ordered a drink; his people settled down at various tables. " So what is the cause for this meeting?"   
  
Julian sat forward and grew serious. " We are familiar with the Sons of Aladdin, as of three hours ago, we have reason to believe they are in the city."   
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Sonny asked tersly  
  
"Find them and get them out of the city. Hopefully before they kill a bunch of us." Cash sat down beside Lilly and joined the conversation. " At least that would be the most prudent thing."   
  
"Naturally," Cameron drawled, " Do we know for a fact they are here to cause damage?"   
  
"They are Sabbat, that's all they do." Cash snapped.   
  
Julian held up a hand, " Calm down," He looked at the two men, " This is a serious situation and we need to handle it quickly. To do this with suceess, we need to work together."   
  
"Frank!"   
  
The table looked up; Ara was making her way over, someone stood up and blocked her path, it was a member of Congress. She smiled and made some quick chat. Moved on and came to their table; the scent of oriental spice and exotic flowrs, swirled around them. Images of bright colors and a tropical breeze clouded Frank's nostrils.   
  
"Sorry about being late," She smiled and he shook his head. Her accent was thick and sounded like a smooth blend of all languages.   
  
"It's okay," Frank stood up and offered his chair, he was uncomfortable with is rough American speech.   
  
"No thanks, I can't stay. The District Attroney is desperate to talk to me. I just came to say hi and that I won't be invading your place for too long. The Mayor's offered me the guest house at his place."   
  
"No kidding." Frank said, sarcism laced his tone.   
  
She looked at him a long moment, her eyes had been lined and looked larger. Their dark amythest-blue coloring was bright and alive. She had applied lipstick that made her lips look glossy and shiny, it was soft pink color. If they hadn't been family he would have hit on her.   
  
"Be polite Frank," She said, a smile on her lips. Ara shifted her attention and exteneded a hand to Julian, diamonds flashing. " Mr.Luna, I don't know if you remember me, but we met at one of my fathers auctions."   
  
Julian stood and smiled, he kissed her hand. " Of course I remember. You are an excellent dancer, which reminds me, will you be in town next week?"   
  
She thought for a moment, " I believe so."   
  
"Wonderful, I would love to see you at my annual Midnight Masquerade Ball."   
  
"It would be my honor, thank you." She smiled and her eyes lit up, " Can I bring a date?"   
  
Julian smiled and nodded, " Certainly."   
  
The Mayor appeared and smiled apologetically, " Pardon me Mr. Luna, but I must steal way this goddess." He motioned to Ara.   
  
"Excuse me please, it was great seeing you again Mr. Luna." Ara went with the Mayor and Frank was left blowing in the wind.   
  
Lilly looked over at him and arched an eye brow, " That is the 'family' you mentioned?"   
  
"Yes," Frank sat down and let out a breath; the table was watching him with surprise and he shrugged. " So what, it's Ara LaFayette, can we get on with the meeting?" He was being sharp and irritable.   
  
"If you want." Julian sat down and they got back to the meeting.   
  
  
Two hours later Caitlin arrived near the end of it and sat down; she kissed Julian and shook hands with Cameron and Cash. Her clothing was for the office but still fit in at the resteraunt, she ordered a drink, chief's salad and looked around. Her gaze paused at the Mayors table, which had been the center of much laughter and conversations. The reporter light switched on high gear as she looked closely at the faces.  
  
"Oh my god!" Caitlin whispered harshly, " Is that Ara LaFayette?"   
  
"I believe so." Cameron looked at the table, " She has been talking with those people all evening."   
  
Caitlin smiled and looked at Julian, " This has been one of the best days. I was talking with Mike about the expanison idea and he loves it. Oh and I got those two documentaries done, it's ready for tomorrow's paper." She glanced over at the table, " Then to see a person like her here, it's been an amazing day."   
  
Ara stood up and excused herself from the table; she headed over to Frank and the others, her smile slipped a little. As she approached the perfume still was fresh and sweet. Julian stood up and Frank followed suit. She paused and looked around.   
  
"I just came to say I am heading out with the Mayor. Apparently Rose called and is demanding to see me. So I have to go." She smiled and sighed lightly. " Have a good night, thanks again for the invatation Mr. Luna."   
  
Caitlin jumped in. " Ah, Lady LaFayette can I have a moment?"   
  
Ara frowned a little but didn't run from the table. " A moment."   
  
"What brings you to our city?" Caitlin magically produced a note pad.   
  
"I am visiting family. " Her tone was clipped and cool.   
  
"How long do you plan to be here?" Caitlin wrote down something and looked up expectantly.  
  
"I don't know yet." Ara looked at Frank, " So it's okay right?"   
  
Frank jumped, " Ah, yeah, it's fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he took the spare off the chain and handed it to her. " See you tomorrow."   
  
Ara smiled, " Thanks Uncle." She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.   
  
"So are you really family?" Caitlin asked quickly, her eyes bright with excitement.   
  
"Kind of." Ara lost her playfulness and grew serious. " If you'll excuse me."   
  
Caitlin pounced once more. " Are you still living with Constance DeRivel?"   
  
Ara stopped dead and turned around quickly, " I beg your pardon?" Her voice was angry and threatening.   
  
"I asked if you were still living with Constance DeRivel, or has that relationship fallen out?"   
  
After a moment's pause, Ara looked at the people around the table and came closer. " Why do you ask?"   
  
Caitlin shrugged, " You two seemed really comitted a few months ago. But she suddenly vanished, I was curious about why that was."  
  
"So that you can print it and let the whole city know?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose so. The readers have a right to know about it."   
  
Ara shook her head, " No they don't, not this."   
  
"You should have thought to of that before you came out pubicly." Caitlin retorted with the same level of harshness as Ara was giving.   
  
There was a moment of pause, Ara nodded and sighed. " No, we are not together anymore, she moved on and we have ended on good terms."   
  
Caitlin wrote it down what Ara said and the girl watched, " Is there anything else?"   
  
"If you print anything other then what I have said, I'll make your life very differcult." Ara smiled darkly and stared into Caitlins eyes, " Now leave me alone." She turned and headed back to the Mayor's table.   
  
"That went well." Cash remarked and looked at Julian, the Prince shook his head.  
  
  
##  
  
Ara opened her eyes; above her the ceiling arched and was decorated with modling. A large chandlier hung in the center of the room. At her back was a series of small windows, all draped with light gauzy material. Sun streamed in and played on the floor. Slowly she rolled on to her back and stretched her arms over her head. Her back arched and muscles streatched out. With a contented sigh she rolled out of bed and padded to the living room. Dark curtains cast the room into a dark blue hue. Piled neatly on the gold and red carpet; which was done in a complex design that had black woven in, was her luggage, all ten pieces. Each piece was wrapped tightly in plastic and stamped with the White Rose Shipping Line insigna. Sitting on the upright case was a sealed Purolator package.   
  
With lazy movements she put the luggae in a series of largest to smallest. She unzipped the largest bag and pulled out a leather and suede mini skirt. The pattern was patchworked like a quilt. It was one of her favorite skirts, she put it aside and took out a sport top, it was a Nike Sport Tank Top in white. Putting aside the clothing she zipped up the case and grabbed another, this one held her swimsuit and personal items. Grabbing her shampoo and soap she organized her self to go for a swim. Before she left, Ara grabbed the Purolater package.   
  
Walking slowly down to the 100 meter pool; through a shadowy arched way, she opened it, pulling out a thick booklet. Printed in black at the top of the beige cover page was: Silver Hart Corperation. She paused and sighed, this was her's now. The pages felt even heavier and she didn't want to be outside anymore. The Silver Hart Coperation had been set up and orcastrated by her mother and Gerald. Ara wasn't really part of the LeFayette family, yes her father was Lord Reno LeFayette, but Lisa and her father had never been married. That meant she wasn't really a LeFayette. But that was all hushed up and no one was any the wiser. The Coperation was Ara's security, it was hers and all that she had in the world. The fact that Gerald had fed exed her the paper work, meant that something was happening and it wasn't good.   
  
Ara looked up and saw the inviting glow of blue water, putting the booklet back in the package, she dived into the water and forgot her troubles. If only for a few mintues. Above her, through the tinted roof she saw the sun was high in the sky. Inside the air warm as she went through the pool. The scent of roses and jasmine clouded her brain as she moved leisurly. Occasionally doing vigorous laps or just relaxing. The water was soothing on her skin and mind. Seeing the reporter last night bothered her; if it got into the papers that she was in the USA then her plans could be shattered. Swimming to the edge of the pool she picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial.   
  
"Julian Luna please." She asked gently, " It's Lady LaFayette calling."   
There was a buzzing and then a click.   
  
"Hello my Lady, how can I be of service to you?" Julian's voice sounded smooth over the phone.   
  
"I can't help but wonder if you could assist me with something." Ara studied the crmison roses infront of her.   
  
"Certainly, what can I do?" He sounded to be working on something as he spoke.   
  
"Could you please talk with Caitlin Burn and ask her to with hold the report of my appearance; at least for a few days, I am trying to keep a low profile." She said and ran her fingers through the water lazily.   
  
Julian laughed playfully, " Well then making an appearance at Fleur de Lys wasn't the best idea."   
  
She smiled and nodded, " Agreed. But could please talk with her?"   
  
"Of course, but you must do something for me." He said seriously.   
  
Ara grinned, " Naturally. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Make an appearance with me this evening." He said causally.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"The Haven, my associate Lilly Lantry owns it, she asked to meet with you. I was going there tonight. Come with me and we'll call it even."   
  
Ara laughed, fully enjoying this conversation. " Alright, you know where I am staying. See you at seven?"   
  
"Good, see you then." Julian was interuppted for a moment. " Excuse me, my Lady."   
  
Ara hung up and swam backward, running her hands over the mesh cloth of her swim suit. The material clung to her fingers like wet silk. She rolled to her front and flipped under the water. Enjoying the sensation of the water over her skin. Someone moved near her and she broke the surface, it was Lilly Langtry.   
  
"Well hello!" Ara swam to the side and rested her chin on her arms. " What a surprise, I was just talking to Luna about meeting you tonight."   
  
Lilly smiled and sat down on a pool chair, crossing her ankles and smoothing the line of her skirt. She studied the other woman a minute and laughed gently, " Could we speak a moment?"   
  
"Sure." Ara climbed out. Her violet colored swimsuit covered her chest and hips, an accenting of mesh of the same color, went across her belly and left shoulder. She grabbed a white towel from the stack and dried off quickly. " What's up?"   
  
Lilly reclined gracefully, putting her face in the shade. " You are aware of the exstence of Kindred aren't you?"   
  
Ara paused and looked at her, " Perhaps, why do you ask?"   
  
"A couple of my associates saw you at the resteraunt last night. They were curious if you would join us." Lilly said in a relaxed and easy manor. It was just a conversation.   
  
A bell rang in the back of her head, but Ara smiled and laughed softly, " Do you do this reguarly?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Out right admit to being a vampire, assuming that I know and don't care." Ara flopped into the chair across from her and smiled. " Or am I a special case?"   
  
Lilly smiled, " Which would be more accurate?"   
  
Ara shrugged, " Why are proposing this to me?"   
  
"I think you have had the offer before," Lilly sat forward, " In fact I know you have. From very powerful people through the US and Europe. I wanted to ask and see if your answer had changed."   
  
"So far you haven't done anything to impress me." Ara stood up and started toward the geust house. " I mean from what I have seen, you are no better then the others. There is no reason I should accept you and deny them." Ara ran a hand through her hair as she picked up the package. Lilly joined her.  
  
Ara held the door open to the house and closed it gently, the interior was cool and shaded. The luggage had been put in Ara's room and unpakced. Her clothing selection was folded neatly on the bed and waiting for her; everything was perfect. Lilly sat on the bed as Ara vanished into the washroom and had a quick shower. Reappearing she shed the robe and walked naked around the room. Pulling items from drawers and throwing open the closet. Her selection of boots and shoes waited for her. She gave her focus to the tall, heeled boots.   
  
"So what can you offer me that they can't?" Ara asked as she looked over a pair of Ralph Laruen boots, put them aside and grabbed BCGB 'pan boots'. She pulled them on over the Donna Karen hose and grabbed the seude and leather patchwork skirt.   
  
"What have they offered you?" Lilly asked, not phazed by the naked woman infront of her.   
  
Ara looked up and smiled, " If you were really serious you would know."   
  
Lilly grinned and nodded, " Very good." She grew serious. " We can offer you a permier gallery, displaying any artist you choose. The choice of your own residence and a selcetion of havens."   
  
Ara paused as she pulled on her Nike shirt and shrugged. "Go on."   
  
"Also an unlimited travel visa and open flight patterns." Lilly knew that would get her attention and it did. Ara stopped and looked at the other woman, her amythest-blue eyes sparked with interest.  
  
" Any thing else?" Lilly asked.   
  
Ara was silent for a moment, she blinked and slowly shook her head. " Not at this point. Can I get back to you?"   
  
Lilly smiled and reached into the front of her dress, Ara watched carefully. The Toreador withdrew a card, her long pale fingers held it out and didn't waver. Ara stood and took the card.   
  
"I'll see you this evening then?" Lilly asked.   
  
"Of course." Ara looked at the card and the woman as she exited the room.   
  
"Do you know who you'll be bringing to the Ball?" Lilly asked casually as she paused at the door.   
  
"No," Ara leaned against the door and smiled, " Why?"   
  
Lilly gave her a mysterivous look and winked, "Come tonight and see."   
  
Ara closed the door as the Toreador and her car departed. Returning to her room she finished getting dressed and applied her make-up; with a final touch she sprayed Escada and eveloped herself in an exotic breeze of spices and flowers. Sliding on a leather duster coat, she put on a pair of mirrored silver sunglasses. Grabbing her cell phone she headed out of the Mayor's house and caught a taxi. Not noticing the dark Town Car that followed her.  
  
##  
Frank yawned and rubbed his face; he hadn't slept very well last night. Constantly he had woken and looked for Ara, only to remember she was at the Mayor's house. Even though she wasn't really his responsibilty he still missed her. She was full of mystery for him; what really got him was the fact that everyone seemed to know her. Even Julian knew her. As he looked up from the file he was working on, he spotted her. She walked into the station in a leather mini shirt and three inch heeled boots. Her top was a work out shirt and on anyone else, the outfit would have been a hooker outfit. Somehow she pulled it off with a touch of class. The police men and women around the station paused and watched as she walked up to Frank's desk. Sonny appeared and smiled warmly, he leaned his butt against the desk and crossed his arms.   
  
"Morning." She greeted and smiled at them, removing her glasses and sliding them onto her shirt.   
"How was your night?" Sonny teased gently, they smiled at one another.  
"Fabulous, how was yours?" She asked and looked at Frank, " Can we talk a minute?"   
  
"Sure," Frank stood and grabbed his coat. He looked over at his Captain's door and saw the Police Chief. " Don't you want to say hi?"   
  
She looked over and shook her head, " Not really, I have never liked that man. Let's just go, I don't have very long."   
  
"What are you doing today?" Frank asked as he was pulled from the station.   
  
Ara let out a breath and walked at a quick pace down the block; oblivous to the looks and whistles. She seemed consumed in her own little world; it followed her like a dark cloud of tension.   
"What is up with you?" He asked as they crossed the street and went down another block.   
  
"Caitlin Burn, the reporter, she's a threat to me. It bothers me that I let her see me. What if Julian can't stop her from printing? She'll get me killed Frank." Ara stopped and looked at him, her eyes dark with worry and annoyence and something else.   
  
" How could she do that?" Frank put his hands in his coat, it was warm but he felt cold.   
  
Ara sighed and looked down the street, unfocused on the events around her. " If one of them finds out then all of them find out; I know they are in the city. That was what the meeting was about last night."   
  
Frank looked around and leaned close, " You mean the meeting with the mayor or my meeting?"   
  
"Both." Ara smiled and looked at him, " He knows of my problems, and I know of yours. So you can see why I am worried. Julian was right, had I been thinking, I would not have shown up. The Fleur de Lys isn't a place to keep a low profile." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, loosening thick strands of it. " The trouble doesn't stop with just the reporter; with the Sons of Aladdin in the city, things are going to get tense for you as well."   
  
Frank nodded and looked at the collection of cops, he should have felt secrure and safe. But he didn't. They couldn't defend him against the troubles that he was part of. "Julian has offered to Embrace me; it would deffinatly make my life easier, but it would make my war against them harder."   
  
Ara studied her uncle and saw the same emotion she felt: Conflict. Both of them were being offered a solution to their problems. The only catch was that they had to leave their lives, things they had come to love and even want to keep. She didn't know about Frank, but personally she enjoyed the title of Lady Lafayette; even though it techncially didn't belong to her. But it was hers and she wanted to keep it. Just like the corperation. According to the people that she had talked to; if she joined the vampires, she would have to leave it. Faking her own death and then starting over; it was the solution to her current troubles, but it created new ones.   
  
"The more I look at the way things are going, the more I want to say yes." Frank muttered. He began to walk down the block, Ara followed. " I have lost pracitically everything to my job. Seriously I hadn't thought I could loose any more; but then I lost Alexandria. The only thing I have left to loose it my life and I would perfer that it be Julian who take it."   
  
Ara nodded, " I can totally relate to you." Frank shot her a look, " I know you think I am just a spoiled rich girl, but truly Frank I can. When it was found out that my mother was a secretary for one of LeFayette's companies, it ruined me. Then when they found out I was gay, it dropped me even further from status."   
  
She took a breath and shook her head, " What little I have left of my world, I have fought tooth and nail for. Every account and penny in them is mine because I fought for it." Ara shook her head, "My mother died for it. The name LaFayette has helped out in some cases, but mostly it's caused me more grief " She stopped again and thought for a few moments. " About two years ago, a French Toreador offered me the chance to join him. Not six weeks later an Austrian Lasombra gave me the same offer. I don't know why they have suddenly started offering immortality, but it's there. Six months ago I found out why: The Sons of Aladdin have declared jehad against me. Something about my mother." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. " Because of my skills in the financial world and my connections in the politcal world, I am still alive. But that is wearing thin and I am in danger of becoming extinct."   
  
They crossed the street and headed down the hill, the crowds of people increasing. Frank pulled her into a local diner. At the counter the waitress looked up and smiled. She instantly brought over a menu and a cup of coffee. Frank slid into a booth and accepted the coffee.   
  
"The usual?" She asked coyly.   
  
"Sure thing Mary," He looked at Ara, "What can I get you?"   
  
Mary looked over at her and scanned her up and down. A flicker in her eyes. " A cheese omlet and a glass of orange juice."   
  
Ara watched the waitress as she vanished to the kitchen. Sitting forward she removed the coat and rubbed her right shoulder. " So we have a common problem and a common solution. Have you decided what you're going to do?"   
  
Frank took a sip of coffee, " No, you?"   
  
" I am taking the next best offer; Lilly gave me a really tempting one this morning, but I still like Diamant's. I mean I have always loved France, but....I like Lilly."  
  
Frank laughed harshly and shook his head, "When don't you have a crush on someone?"   
  
Ara grinned, color coming to her cheeks. " I must admit I am a fliterious with my desire. But you like her too Frank."   
  
He shrugged and drank more coffee, " So it's definate, you will join them?" His tone was serious and a little excited.   
  
"Yes. I just hope I live long enough to make it. With the resolution of the Sons of Aladdin I may not." Ara sat back, her fingers twirled the glass of ice water infront of her. Her eyes watched the way the sun glittered in the ice, " Has there been any decision on how to deal with them?"   
  
"Not that I am aware of; but they don't usually me know something until the last mintue." Frank sounded a bit bitter as he spoke, he looked into his coffee. " What have you decided about the corperation?"  
  
Ara stopped and froze her gaze on him. " Where the hell did that come from?"   
  
"I am just curious, I mean you don't ever mention it. I just wanted to know what you were going to do." He sank into the booth and looked to be brooding. " Especially if you are joining the vampires."   
  
Ara looked away and seemed to grow agitated; her eyes darkened up and she grew still. Silence stretched for a long moment before she spoke. " I don't know yet. Hell Frank, I don't even know what I am going to do with my life. Yes joining the vampires is the answer, but I can't. It would cancel out my coperation; my mother died to keep it in my control. I can't die and lose it."   
  
"It was what!?!" Frank shouted. The few patrons looked over at them, he sat up and leaned close. " Did you just say your mother died to keep it in your hands?"   
  
Ara nodded, "My father married Betty, therefore I am now being offically removed from the LaFayette house." She laughed bitterly and shook her head. " I guess you could say I have been using the title with out permission for a few weeks."   
  
"But Reno LaFayette is your father, he has no right to revoke you." Frank fell quiet when Mary appeared with their food. She walked off with a smile and topped up someones coffee. " He can't do that!"   
  
"Yeah he can, I am half a LaFayette, according to my aunt, the new Lady LaFayette, I am not a member of the family." She stopped and took a sip of water. " Don't get upset Frank, it's only a name." Ara tried to sound tough and nonsalunt about it. But he heard the bitter pain and the deep regret in her voice.   
  
"Is there anyway I can help?" Frank asked, digging into his pancakes and eggs.   
  
"Not really, this is about international power struggles and indepth alliances. My life is dependant on Gerald Henning." She looked at him, " You know him?"   
  
"Jill mentioned him once or twice." Frank muttered and sighed. " What else?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Ara poked her eggs.  
  
"I am going to help, this Gerald guy is obviously the key, so we keep him alive. But what else can I do?"  
  
"I don't know." Ara focused on the food, " I honestly don't." She stopped and smiled, her eyes taking on a dark light. " That's it!"   
  
"What?" Frank asked, reaching for his wallet while he finished his coffee.  
Ara whipped out her wallet and jumped up, tossing bills down she grabbed her coat and ran from the diner. Turning and poking her head back in. " Meet me at the Haven later tonight, I have the answer."   
  
She ran out and snagged a taxi from a slower couple; it headed out toward the Fiancial District. Frank wondered a moment where she was going and shrugged. His pager went off and he looked down, it was Sonny. Rising from his booth he waved bye to Mary and headed back to his life.   
  
  
Cameron leaned back in his chair and sighed. " That isn't my concern Vincent, I said that ship couldn't stay, get it off my docks!" He slammed down the phone and stood up.   
  
Without thinking he began to pace, paused a moment to stare out the window. Below him rushed the traffic of the Fiancial District. He spotted a few Venture and Brujah, but nothing out of the ordinary. Turning away from the window he paced into his living room and flopped into the couch. This situation with the Sabbat terriorists was gettnig to him. Not only was it effecting his business, but his plans. Julian was going on the defenssive, he was pooling the resources of the city. That meant that the weaknesses were being plugged and Cameron was loosing his chance to usurp the crown.   
  
On the desk his phone rang, with a muttered curse he stood up and snatched the phone.   
  
"What!?!" He growled.   
  
"There is a Lady LaFayette to see you Sir, should I send her up?" The doorman asked with a shiver in his voice.   
  
Cameron blinked and was interigued. " Yes." He gently replaced the phone and tapped the handel, his gaze slid to the guards around him. " Meet Lady LaFayette at the elevators, escort her here."   
  
They left without question, Cameron cast a glance around the room. Settling into his excutive chair he folded his arms over his stomach and smiled. This could prove to be eventful. A few minutes later the doors to his lower offices opened and he heard the sharp click of heels. They climbed the stairs and he got a long look at slender legs, the mini skirt hiked up a little with each step. The coat brushed her ankles and gave the outfit a trendy look. His gaze moved up from the long legs to the ample chest that bounced in the sport tank shirt, around her throat was a simple necklace; it drew the eye to her long neck and hair. Her odd colored eyes flashed with confedence as she walked up. Without his consent she put herself in one of the three chairs. She waited with a blank and untelling look on her face.   
  
"It's an honor my Lady. Can I get you anything?" He asked with a polite tone.   
  
"Thank you no, I have something for you though." Ara smiled and cocked her head to one side. " You control a large portion of Eastern European shipping lines. Perhaps we can help each other."   
  
Cameron nodded in couragingly, " I am listening."   
  
"My father, Lord Reno LaFayette, has decided to revoke my staus. I have decided to fight him on it. To do this I need to get hold of his shipping lines. They provide him with most of his assets. If I take them, I will hold my position."   
  
"How does this help me?" Cameron asked slowly. Interested in what she was saying. He stood up and paced to the window. " Unless you plan to give me 65% of everything you accquire." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Something like that; you want the position of Prince, to do that you need assets. I am an asset." Ara saw the question and shook her head. " I will not become Brujah, but I will support them. With my shipping lines you would hold parts of the Indian Ocean, Pacific Ocean and various parts of the South China sea and the Black Sea. As you stand now, you only control the Atlantic Ocean and some parts of the Mediterrian Ocean."   
  
"Are you offering me the shipping lines?" Cameron turned to face her and saw her stand.   
  
She moved easily. " No I am offering parts of them; sort of like partners, you and me. Now it's not going to be easy or quick. But it will work, just help me out and I'll help you."   
  
Cameron looked at her critically and shrugged, " Let me think it over, where can I reach you?"   
  
Ara pulled a card from the inside pocket of her coat. " It has my cell number on it. I always have it on, if not my pager will be on. Call at anytime, I don't really keep regular sleeping hours."   
  
"Very well, until later." Cameron nodded, handed her a card and she smiled. Without another word she headed down the stairs and out the door. He looked at the card and grinned, perhaps this Aladdin was just what he genie ordered.   
  
##  
Ara got in the elevator, pulled out two things; her phone and a card. Dialing the number she ran through her speech and waitited. Three rings later a melodic male voice answered.   
  
"The Haven, Tony speaking."   
  
"This is Ara LaFayette, put me through to Lilly Langtry please."   
  
"One moment." There was the sound of Mozart for a few seconds, befores Lilly picked up.   
  
"Hey, I am surprised to be hearing from you already." Lilly said gently, her vocie like a song in the phone.   
  
"Don't be, I told you I would think of things. Can we meet in a few mintues, I am interested. Know any art galleries?" Ara could pracitcally hear the woman smile.   
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do this your fathers actions would it?" Lilly asked lightly.   
  
"Nothing gets by you. The faster I can get my collection into a secure location the better."   
  
There was the sound of soft laughter, " You are aware of what your name means right?"   
  
Ara paused in her thoughts, " Enlighten me."   
  
"It's Greek, supposidly she was the goddess of vengence and destruction." Lilly sounded amused a moment, " It seems fitting right now."   
  
"Yes I suppose it does." Ara nodded, " Where would you like to meet?"   
  
"There are a couple of galleries on Sutter Street you may like. Let's meet in say....Two hours." Lilly flipped some pages, " How does that sound?"   
  
"Excellent, see you then." Ara was about to hang up and paused, "How will you know to find me?"   
  
Lilly laughed, "I'll know, have fun shopping."  
  
The line buzzed in her ear and Ara put the phone away; stepping out of the elevator she flagged a cab and headed to Union Square. She had wanted to spend some extra time in Nordstroms, now seemed as good a time as any. Besides, it might give her a chace to ID the tail that had been on her since she left this morning. It bothered her to have someone tracking her, but at the same time it was exciting. Obviously someone was impressed with her and thought she needed watching. It gave her a feeling of false power and it helped ease the worry in her mind. Some times the lies are all that kept people going.   
  
Ara got out at the entrance to the store and entered. People swarmed and buzzed around like insects; some were young teenagers, others were women in their early twenties. There was hardly a man in sight, most of them were either shang-hied husbands or rent-a-servent. Most of them looked unhappy to be here. As Ara entered she looked for and found the one she wanted. Strolling up the counter she tapped her fingers on the counter and got her attention.   
  
"Lady LaFayette." The woman exclaimed and was instantly at her service. " Back already?"   
  
"Only because of you." Ara teased and saw her blush. " Tell me Kate, do you still have that little dress by ABS?"   
  
"The white one?" Kate came around the counter and walked quickly to the section. " I think so."   
  
Ara followed and looked at the people who stared; they whispered their opinions, most of which were wrong. A smile touched Ara's lips and she was tempted to sway a little more and give them something to talk about. She resisted however, Kate had identified her as Lady LaFayaette and she couldn't act like a slut.   
  
They came to the dress and Kate showed it to her. Ara shook her head, it wasn't exactly what she wanted today. Her eyes slid down the line and found it.   
  
"Let's look at that one." Ara nodded to the dress.   
  
Kate didn't object, just easily put the dress pack and picked the new one. " A nice dress, designed for To the Max! Is realitvely new and very trendy." The dress was a nice cut, the neck line plunged into a tight knot at the center. It was accenting and flattering to the dress; Ara nodded and moved on, her current boots wouldn't work with that dress, she needed something smaller. She found the shoe in seconds, as usual she went with a BCBG shoe, this one was "Max Azira star; an elegent strappy three inch heeled shoe." It would be perfect with the dress. Now for accessories.  
  
"Let's take a look at the necklaces and handbags." Ara said and handed Kate the selection. The woman followed without questions, the true servent.   
  
Heading to the jewelary counter, Ara gazed at the metals and stones, he eyes moving easily. After a few glances, she found the right one. "Tahitian Pearl Pendant."   
  
Ara was captivated by the shimmering gray-black surface of the pearl and the way the silver seemed to be like a fire; holding the object in it's cold embrace of purity. Kate took it out and showed her all the angles. Ara nodded and looked around, her gaze moving to the hand bag display. Part of her itched for a bag, part of her didn't. She drew her attention back to the jewellery case and looked again. This time her eyes were drawn to a diamond solitare pendant, it was set in a platinum chain that enhanced the brilliance of the stone.  
  
"Include that as well." No longer able to resist the urge to look, she went to the handbag selection. Her attention focused on the shelves of bags. Nothing grabbed her attention, glancing at her watch she cursed softly and rushed to the counter. She had an hour and half left and still had to ship her paintings out of Austria and London, not to mention take care of the shipping lines.   
  
"Thanks Kate, I really appreicate this." She didn't really look at the total, it didn't matter. At least she would look good for today and tonight. As she turned to go she stopped, a last minute feeling closed in on her. " Hey, Kate."   
  
The woman paused and looked at Ara."Yes?"   
  
"You know my taste in everything. Find me an outfit for The Haven tonight." Ara knew it sounded like an order, but she was really in a hurry suddenly, " Thanks, I'll be by at about five."   
  
As she picked up her bags, her pager went off. Ara jumped and reached for it, not really wanting to know who would page her right now. As she clicked it on, her breath caught. "Code 118, Martin." She hurried from the store and found a quiet place. Putting her purchases down she pulled out her phone and dialed automatically. Three rings and a voice came across.  
  
"C'est une urgence, m'obtiennent Martin, il est Ara Mitchell."  
  
"Oui Ma'dam" The response was quick and there was a muffle of activity, seconds later the heavy breathing of the fat art collector came across.  
  
"Thank God you've called My Lady. Your Aunt came in a few hours ago and started the order of liquidation. I have been holding them off, what do you want me to do?"   
  
Ara leaned against the wall and let out a breath, " Ship then immedaitly on the next departure, if needed use my personal cargo ship. Try and go through a line called Ellis International and Global Shipping. The address for the gallery is to follow."   
  
She heard the scratch as he wrote it down and muttered it back in french. " I am sorry this had happened Mad'am."   
  
"As am I Martin, thank you so much for all your help and service. I won't forget it." She ended the call and dialed another number. Five rings and a woman asnwered, in the background was the sound of arguing, her aunt and probably Clarius. Now for the tricky part, Italian was never a strong language for her.  
  
"Ciò è un' emergenza, mi ottiene Clarius, esso è Ara Mitchell."   
  
"One moment," The woman hurried over and there was conversation. He came on a moment later sounding harried and pressured.   
  
"God it's good hear from you, I am at a loss of what to do. One of your father's lawyers is standing in here demanding we liquidate. What should I do?"   
  
"Get them on a ship from Ellis Global and International Shipping. If they give you hassles about it, have them call Gerald Henning at the number you'll find on the list I gave you. Thanks for everything Clarius, you'll be remembered."   
  
"It was good to deal with you." He hung up quickly and she let out another breath. It took her a moment to realize that she was near to hyperventalivating. It was a surprise to her, after all the things she had gone through, this was getting to her. Ara sighed and made herself think for a moment, Cameron had to be made aware of what was happening. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card she had. It was a common business card.   
  
Dialing the number she waited anixously for some one to answer. After a moment she was granted an ear. " Hello?"   
  
"Cameron Ellis please, it's Ara LaFayette." She said quickly, " It's an emergency."   
  
A moment of white noise and Cameron's cool vocie came over the line. " What's up?"  
  
"I had to make some quick changes, don't be surprised if you get a shit load of art lands on your docks. I had to get them out of the galleries. With any luck I'll have a place to put them by tonight." Ara spoke slowly and carefully.  
  
"Nothings free," He commented causually.   
  
Ara gritted her teeth and chomped down her annoyence, " What are you saying?"   
  
"How vaulable is that stuff?" He asked, it sounded like he was doing something else.   
  
"One collection is worth ten point five million dollars, the other is worth twenty million. Why?" Although she asked, Ara already knew the answer. " Let me work this gallery thing out and I'll see what I can do okay?"   
  
"Fair enough, I'll keep it safe for you. Thanks for calling." He hung up and she sank to the ground.   
  
Ara knew what the Brujah was like, she had no love for them, but hey were damned useful. Still a bitter taste rose in her mouth as she thought about her art in his office. It was wrong, Brujah didn't collect art, they collected skeletons. As she sat there in frustration a solution came to reality. Quickly she dialed her insurance broker.   
  
"Gordan it's Ara Mitchell, I need a favor."   
  
  
##  
Although he hated stores and hated humans, the Sabbat followed her. The girl was not to leave his sight and that was a direct order. So he followed where he would never go; into a clothing store of people. He watched as she bought and talked with the pathetic people, he was intergued when she suddenlys shivered and looked worried. He watched with rapid interest as she rushed from the store to a quiet corner. Pulled out her cell phone and looked to be making emergency calls he strained to hear. The only things he caught were Ellis International and Global Shipping and twenty million dollars. That was enough for him, he ran from the store and snatched up the first payphone he found.   
  
"I got her. Some kind of trade deal with Ellis, worth about twenty million dollars." He listened to his orders and then rushed back in. She had vanished somewhere, but he didn't worry. The mission was well underway and there was no way she could stop them. Not now, not ever.  
  
##  
  
Pulling on the new dress and changing her shoes, made her feel brand new. Slipping on the pearl pendant she ran her fingers over the metal. It was cool and solid, unlike how she felt. Right at that moment she was spinning wildly; if her aunt was already trying to liquidate her assets then she was running low on time. Her hand went to the cell phone on the counter; it was only a call away. With restraint and control, she pulled her hand back and breathed in. She had lasted two and a half years without him, no way she was running to him now. Packing up her things she adjusted her hair style and pulled on her duster. The coat added to the slimming and elegent look of the dress. With the diamond pendant it would be a knock-out look. Making sure she had everything, Ara emerged from her moment of refuge. Joining the crowd she made her way to the exit and waited. All the while her hand aching to touch the phone and make the call.   
  
  
As the limo rolled to a smooth stop; Lilly sensed the trebidation, the total lack of control around Ara. Something had shaken her to the core since they had last talked. It troubled Lilly, but she said nothing as the girl climbed in. Her outfit had changed to a more classy look, something that belonged in an art gallery. Ara stared out the window, her eyes roaming the buildings while her hands roamed the end of her coat.   
  
"So, do you know what kind of space you want?" Lilly asked absently.   
  
Ara jumped and looked at her, " Um, no. What do you suggest?"   
  
"Do you collect mostly portraits or landscapes?" Lilly asked, her tone light and causal.   
  
The tension seeme to lift a little, " A bit of both."   
  
"Then we'll have to decide after we take a look." Without much effort the Toreador looked into the girls aura. There was an intense red-overlay to her crystal colored aura. The red was vibrant and told Lilly that right now Ara felt threatened and in danger. She closed her eyes and touched the energy, it pulsed with nervous and tense feelings. Something had shaken her. Under the red there was the smooth healing engery of a crystal aura. They were rare and special. Crystals were healers and of great help to balance people, often they were called Aura chamellions. They could adapt and take-on the colors around them. Therefrore, getting along with evey color.   
  
Lilly was not surprised by the crystal aura, she had sensed it the first time. Ara was the type of person who could befriend and alline herself with anyone. The red-overlay was a surprise; it was usually adapted if a person feared for their lives or felt constantly threatened. Lilly looked at the young woman infront of her and felt sorry for her. Although she was rumored to live the best of best lives, Lilly could tell she didn't. From just touching her aura, she knew Ara's life had been full of dangers and constant threats to secruity.   
  
"So what exactly is happening tonight?" Ara asked suddenly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Lilly shifted her position and looked out the window. "Just a local band and a few close friends."   
  
"Friends," Ara smiled sadly, " Nice to know you have a few of them, they are very hard to find today."   
  
Lilly caught the thought in her mind and looked her right in the eye. The amythest-blue coloring was dark and sorrowful. " You loved her didn't you?"   
  
Ara blinked and sheilds went up, " What do you mean?"   
  
"Constance, you really loved her."   
  
"Yeah," Ara ran a hand over the necklace, " We were going to spend our lives together; but my mom and a few others said no, they made it so that she was always away from me. Eventually Constance left, I never did find out why and I can't get in touch with her. It's like she vanished, just as Caitlin said."   
  
Lilly nodded, " Would you like to talk with her again?"   
  
"Some day, but right now I am just struggling to survive." Ara shifted her attention out the window and silence stretched in the car.   
  
A few seconds later the car stopped infront of the first gallery. Ara got out first and gazed at the outside of it. Her focus was on the job and nothing else; Lilly took the opportunity to look around. Sure enough, it was happening, three cars down was a bike and on that bike was a Sabbat. He had been following them since they left the mall. She had sensed it vaugly and now she was worried, why was he here?   
  
"Can I look at the back?" Ara asked.   
  
"Sure," Lilly nodded to the driver, "Show her the way Chris." He went obently and they vanished around the corner. Pulling out her cell phone she called the only man who would know.   
  
##  
  
Frank peered at the same painting; every time he sat in this room he would always stare, the painting had caught his attention with it's use of only black and white. The canvas was dark gray and the colors were like a somber triad of slashes. From one angle it almost looked like an angry ocean, from another it looked like a field of tall grasses. Frank had never decided what it was. Behind him the door opened and Julian strolled in, Cash at his heels. The Ventrue looked sharp in the black Armani suit and dark blue shirt, the tie had some small design on it. Frank ran his hands over the worn leather coat and faded jeans; as of late he had become very conscious of how he dressed.   
  
"See what you can find on the two, get back to me before six. Have Lenny go over the reports and have him drop in before you do. Other then that, take the day off." Julian smiled and Cash returned.   
  
"You always do that." The young man said ruefully. " Give me two days of work and tell me to take the day off." Cash shook his head, " I'll see you later." He left and silently closed the door behind him.   
  
Julian sat down in his chair and reclined a little, " You like that painting don't you Frank?"   
  
"I guess." Frank sat down and kept his back to it. " You called me this morning?"   
  
"Yes I did." Julian motioned to the large envelope on the desk top. " I thought you might be interested in that."   
  
Frank gingerly picked it up and opened the top; pictures and about fifteen pages of data. It looked like a background and survallince report. He took out the information. His interest was drawn to the pictures; it was a collection of about ten, five were of men in suits, five were of biker looking people. The suits were unfamiliar and they looked different somehow.  
  
"They aren't Ventrue or Brujah are they?" He asked, gazing closely at one of three tall men by a car.   
  
Julian smiled, " Very good. No they aren't, those men belong to a clan called Lasombra. They are a Sabbat faction."   
  
Frank nodded, " Are they the ones who are causing the trouble?"   
  
"No," Julian nodded to the other set of pictures. " They are. The one constant in those pictures is Odan Mathius; a general of sorts from the Black Hand."   
  
Frank shifted pictures and saw the one Julian was talking about. A strikingly good looking man in is early twenties. Dark shoulder length hair and cold hard eyes. He wore a good leather coat and sat upon an expensive bike, even though it was just a picture, Frank was shaken. The guy was bad news and he knew it.   
  
"So what?"   
  
Julian stood up and went to the window, " Odan commands the Sons of Aladdin. We know he is in the city, we don't know why."   
  
"How does that involve me?" Frank asked sharply, he hated Julian's games.   
  
The Prince took a breath and turned to look at the human, " Since Ara arrived they showed up, so far they haven't done anything. That is where the problem is, see Frank?"   
  
"No."   
  
"The Sabbat don't come into Camerilla territory and do nothing. Not unless they are on a mission that requires undetection. From what I know and what I don't know, it appears that they are here for Ara."   
  
Frank shook his head, " No way, she doesn't work with them or him." He tossed the pictures on the desk, they spilled out like an unravled movie.  
  
Julian controlled his frustation. " Frank they are being funded by Lasombra that are connected to her father!" He voice rose in tone and he had to stop. " Look, I know you don't want to think about it, but what if she is a spy for them?"   
  
" That isn't possible Julian." Frank said, he was suprisingly calm. He watched as the vampire choked down his anger and continued slowly. " Ara would not be in this much trouble if she was working for them."   
  
"What trouble?" Julian returned to his seat.   
  
Frank thought carefully for a moment. " How much do you know?"   
  
"Ara LeFayette is the illigetimate daughter of Lord Reno LeFayette; her mother Lisa Valery, died in the Emergency Room at Hamburg University Hosptial. Since then she has been here and my city has been infested with Sabbat terrorists." Julian took a breath to calm himself, " And that she seems to have a large Coperation under her control."   
  
Frank nodded, " That's a lot, but you don't know it all." He shifted his position and rolled his neck. " My wife Jill was Lisa Mitchell's youngest sister. In 1980, Lisa landed a job with White Rose Shipping Lines; a few months later she caught the eye of Reno LeFayette, within in a few weeks she was living with him and they seemed really happy. When Lisa gave birth to Ara in 1982, Reno dropped them both like a bad habit. Lisa knew that if she didn't build a network for her daughter, then Ara would be penniless and homeless when Lisa died. So Lisa did what any mother would do. She set up a coperation. To keep Reno from interfering she contacted a friend from school, Gerald Henning. He is a lawyer with Henning, Carter and Bingham; London Office."   
  
Julian nodded and waved for him to continue.  
  
" Gerald made sure this was all legal and such, Reno didn't even know what he was doing. Until a few weeks ago, he assumed that Lisa was building up his assets; she was, but also bulidng up her daughters assets. When you actually look at it, Ara got 70% of everything her father had and then some, all because her mother worked it out. For example, when Reno went to Moraco for a weeked of gambling and sex, Lisa would take the money he spent and invest it. She would invest it in something that Ara would own. Giving her daughter the money and the profits. But to Reno it was all his." Frank couldn't help but smile. " The poor bastered didn't know what hit him."   
  
"What does this have to do with her not working with the Sabbat?" Julian asked cricitcally."   
  
"A French Torreador offered to embrace a while back." Frank saw Julian perk up even more, " Now if she was working in alliance with the Sabbat, that wouldn't happen."   
  
The Prince nodded. " Okay, good point. But it still bothers me. The fact that they show up just after she does. It just doesn't feel right."   
  
Suddenly a knock came at his door, Caitlin barged in and looked to be in a hurry. She rushed up and put some papes on his desk, glanced at the photos and walked out. The door closed softly behind her. Julian reached over and grabbed the papers, just then Caitlin walked back in, over to the desk and snatched up one of the photos.   
  
"What is it?" Julian asked causally.  
  
"I know this guy." She pointed to a man with white hair and wearing a dark suit "That's Lord Reno LeFayette. That is Gregory Jamison." She pointed to the next guy, " What are you doing with photos of them?"   
  
"I am thinking of doing a story on them," Julian said quickly, " But I didn't want to bring it up just yet. Why would LeFayette be with Jamison?"   
  
She cast him a look, " Reno and Greg are business partners; half of LeFayettes banks are paritally owened by Jamison."   
  
Julian was silent for a moment, " Why don't you take over the story. There's no rush to get it out, take your time."   
  
Caitlin nodded and smiled, "I'd be happy to." She left the office and Julian looked annoyed.   
  
"What is the deal?" Frank asked.   
  
"In essence Gregory is the Prince of Hamburg. He controls all of the Sabbat activity in that area, otherwise called an Archbishop. If Reno is in with him then the Sabbat have their claws into all of the LeFayette business interests. That may include Ara's," Julian stood up and paced for a moment. " We need to talk to her and quickly. Do you know where to find her?"   
  
Frank shook his head. " No, but I think I have her cell number." As he reached for his cell phone, Julian's desk phone came alive.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"It's Lilly, there has been a Sabbat following me since I picked up Ara. What should I do about it?"   
  
Julian looked at Frank, " Take her to lunch."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Take her to lunch, Frank and I will meet you. There have been some developments; don't let her know what is happening."   
  
"Okay, see you in an hour at Masa's." Lilly ended the conversation. Julian sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Frank kept quiet; it appeared that the Prince was in pain or something, it bothered the human but he didn't say any thing.   
  
Julian sat up and grabbed the phone; as he dialed he looked at Frank. " Is there anyway you can put a tail on the Mayor?"   
  
"No." Frank shook his head. " The only one who could do that would be the Chief of Police, and I doubt he'll do it. He and Mayor are golfing buddies."   
  
"I understand." Julian sat back, his attention returned to the telephone. " Hello May, it's Julian Luna calling. I would like to speak to Gerald."   
  
Frank arched an eye brow in silent inquiry, the Prince waved him off.   
  
"Gerry, it's Julian. I was wondering if you could make a trip to my city."   
  
"No." Gerald replied. "I am in the middle of something right now. But you did get my message." Gerald said, he sounded busy and in a rush.   
  
"I heard you called." Frank could hear Julian's anger boiling beneath the surface. Obviously Gerald heard it too.  
  
"And?" Gerald asked cautiously.   
  
"Ara LaFayette," Julian paused, he knew he had the man's full attention. "I am sure you know of LeFayette's connection to Jamison." He waited, Gerald was silent. " Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Had you returned my call you, I would have." Gerald's arrogent attitude annoyed Julian so he got right to the point.  
  
"Come to San Francsico Gerald. Ara is probably unaware and could be in danger. We need to help her yes?"   
  
"Of course, with her wealth and assets, she could help you out a lot." Gerald's sarcasim irrated Julian. Most because it was true, Gerald continued. " I'll be on the next flight out, thanks for calling."   
  
Julian forced a smile into his voice, " What are friends for? See you later." He hung up and laughed at Frank's expression. " Easy Frank, Gerald is an aquaintence, we met a few years back. When Archon was still Prince."   
  
"That guy is Ventrue though?" Frank asked, waving to the phone.   
  
"Naturally." Julian reached for it again. " Sonny, it's me. Call everyone and tell them to meet at my place in fifteen mintues."   
  
Frank stood up and put his hands in his pocket; he was suddenly troubled, it was clear Julian was rallying supprt for Ara. What got to him was the fact that it was all vampire. Once again the evidence of them in his life was made clear; nothing happened in his life, and obviously his family's life, that wasn't vampire related.   
  
"Frank?" Julian stood up and guided the man out the door. " Don't worry so much, Ara is safe for now. I will keep her that way."   
  
Frank stopped as a thought occurred to him. " Why do you care so much? Put aside her wealth and her connections, why do you care?"   
  
Julian smiled secretivly, " I have often asked my self that question. It could be the fact that she is pretty young woman, or maybe it's the fact that I don't the Sabbat to get her money."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Frank shook his head and went down the stairs. He pulled open the front door, nearly rammed into Sasha and left.   
  
"Hey uncle Julian." She greeted roughly and turned to go to the kitchen.   
  
"Sasha, do you remember Ara Mitchell?" He asked, leaning agains the banister. Sasha paused and he saw the thoughts run through her mind. Slowly she remebered the girl and nodded. "Good, because she will be spending some time with us. I would like you to be here."   
  
Sasha frowned, the look of defiance coming into her eyes. " Why would she be here? I heard she was with the Mayor."   
  
"Plans have changed, will you be here?"   
  
She sighed, " I guess. But I am not living with you."   
  
"Fair enough. Be here for about five, I expect her about then." Julian turned and went into his office. There was much to do and many phone calls to make.   
  
##  
  
Ara gazed at the lighting formation and made a note. Chris lingered at her right shoulder and seemed slightly bored. She glanced over at him and smiled, despite his efforts the Torreador wasn't interestedin wandering around the gallery. Heading over to the stair case that curled up near the door, she heard him follow.   
  
"You don't have to hang around like a shadow." She commented and went up the first few steps. " Why don't you go for a walk or something? I am sure Lilly won't mind."   
  
Coming to the second floor she looked down; below her was a square room that lead to two others squares. The three rooms were sectioned off with movable walls, so that you could get one huge room. Lighting was done in singles, doubles and triples. It was done so that each painting could be well lit and clearly enjoyed. The room was a boring white, non glossy and totally vacant. The second floor was a meeting area, with a coffee and juice bar. There were two clusters of couches and chairs, up-to-date magazines. Most of the walls were done in dark blue with trim done in dark gray. A truly somber and dark room; the furinture was black leather and shiny steel, the coffee tables were flat slabs of glass held up on steel frames. There was space on the walls for paintings or whatever you wanted.   
  
"Almost ready to go?" Lilly asked, walking into the main gallery. " I made a reservation for lunch."   
  
"What about the other gallery?" Ara asked.   
  
"What about it? I think you rather like this one, am I right?" Lilly smiled and looked around the room. " It's an excellent place to start and I know the owners will be relieved."   
  
"Meaning?" Ara leaned against the railing and gazed around the space. " It needs some redoing and such. Of course it will look much better with the paintings, but I want to add a few things."   
  
"Feel free to do whatever you like. But let's go have lunch first, give the owners need time to sign the legal stuff." Lilly joked and they both laughed.   
  
Despite her troubles; Ara was actually excited by having an art gallery. Sure she owned two others, but this one was tiny and less public. Just the kind of place she wanted for some her favorite pieces.   
  
"Oh, Julian will be at lunch with us; he has something to talk over with you." Lilly commented absently as she walked around the second room.   
  
Ara watched her and heard the undertone, " Something has happened."   
  
Lilly looked up, " Something is always happening."   
  
Just then Ara's pager went made in her pocket. With a sigh, she reached in and looked, her sigh turned to a gasp. Not again! Going to one of the couches she sat and pulled out her phone. As she sat down and gazed out the window to the street below, she listened to it ring.   
  
"Yeah?" Frank's voice came through.   
  
"You paged me with an 118, what's the problem?" She asked, her attention focused on the biker that hung around the back of the limo.   
  
"Julian called Gerald, the guy is flying in today. He seems to know a lot more then he's telling. Also your dad apparently is working in league with the Sabbat. That mean anything to you?"   
  
She rubbed her eyes, remebering too late about the make-up. " Yeah. It means my life is nearly over."   
  
"Don't say that," Frank said, there was noise in the background. " Sure things have gotten more complicated, but I am sure it's not the end of the world."  
  
Ara smiled and stretched out on the couch. " So besides calling to tell me that, got anything else to report?"   
  
"Not really." Frank tripped and something fell to the ground.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ara asked a little harshly and sighed. She was tired and frusterated. Funny how having your world crash in on you will do that.  
  
"I am cleaning up. Having you in town has inspired me." Frank said as he threw something into the garbage.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked.   
  
"No, Sonny is off duty and the Captin still has me on suspension." Frank threw out something else and moved around the room.   
  
"For what?" Ara asked, her interested peaked.  
  
Frank hesitated and then answered, " I punched the Chief of Police."   
  
She burst out laughing and couldn't help herself. " You did what!?!"   
  
"I punched him." Frank seemded to lighten up a little. " You are too amused by that, why?"   
  
Ara sucked a breath, " I have always wanted to do that myself. What did he do?"   
  
"To deserve the punch, he set me up. After that he nearly made me loose my job, but Julian pulled some strings. I kind of work for him now, but I got to keep my badge." He paused and laughed soflty, " I am kind of like you."   
  
"How?" Ara leaned her back agains the arm of the couch.   
  
"Well, I am a police officer, but I don't work for the San Francsico Police Department. I work for a very powerful vampire that runs the city of San Francsico. So I am kind of like you."   
  
Ara smiled, " But I don't work for a vampire."   
  
"Are you sure about?" Frank asked, he had meant it like a joke but it wasn't. "Sorry, it was supposed to be funny. Look I need to get away from things for a bit, you up for meeting later on?"   
  
"Sure, where and when?" Ara felt herself yawn and realized just how tired she was.  
  
"How about 10 pm at my place?" He picked up some other things and threw them into the kitchen.   
  
"Why Frank, are you asking me out?" Ara teased and laughed, "I will be there alright. Take care, okay?"   
  
"Alright, have a good lunch."   
  
Ara closed the phone and looked closer on the street; he looked vaguely familiar. Reaching into her coat, she lifted the lining and pulled out a mini set of binoculars. She looked again, fixing the focus she honed on the biker. It was him! A smile of cruel measures touched her mouth; this was going to a be a good day after all, that little man worked for Odan Mathius. Lowering the binoculars she headed back to the stairs. Lilly and Chris were talking indepth about something she couldn't quite hear it.   
  
She leaned against the railing and put the phone away; watching them chat. Lilly looked bright with interest as she talked; her hands moved in different directions pointing out the various lights. As she turned her eyes flared clear blue in the lights, and she smiled.   
  
"Everything okay?"   
  
"No, but it'll hold for now. How about lunch?" Ara came down the steps, casting a look out the two glass doors. The man had left at least from her visability. Chris went immeadatly to get the car and Lilly came over to her.   
  
"You r make up is a bit smudged," Lilly handed her a mirror and handkerchief. "How much sleep did you get?"   
  
"Not much," Ara cleaned up her eyes, " Maybe five hours. Rose is really talktive and loves to play cards. I haven't played that many hands of Gin in years."   
  
Lilly smiled, "You have good people skills has anyone ever told you that?"   
  
"Yeah, but they were trying to sleep with me," Ara looked up, " But in your case I'll believe you."   
  
"You don't think I would hit on you?" Lilly shook her head and sighed, " I can't say it didn't cross my mind, but you are right. I wasn't hitting on you. With all that has been happening it would a waste."   
  
"So says you." Ara closed the mirror, "I know a few who would argue that."   
  
"I didn't mean it that way." Lilly smiled and walked to the door, " Maybe later I'll tell you."   
  
Ara smiled and thought about playing along, but then she saw the biker and lost her mood. If Odan was in town then she had a few days at the most to get out. If she were lucky; it would be a week, if she wasn't it would two days.  
  
"What is it?" Lilly asked.   
  
"Just thinking." Ara watched the traffic go by as they headed to Masa's. Had she been more intothings she would have admired the houses and the scenery; instead she was lemtening the fact the at she was going to die in a weeks time.   
  
"Something is haunting you; why not talk about it?" Lilly offered as they pulled up.  
  
"No," Ara snapped, she realized it was rude, " Thank you. I don't talk about things like this." She got out and saw Cash by the resteruant door.  
  
"What is going on?" Ara asked, the place was surrounded by Gangrel, more like a safehouse then a resteraunt.   
  
Lilly spoke softly, " Julian asked me to bring you here, something about your life being in danger."   
  
Ara didn't jump out, she sat for a moment and watched the vampires around the resteraunt. Her hand ached for the cell phone, all she had to do was call and it was over. Just a single word and her life was going to be a hundred and 30 percent easier. But instead she got out and took the hand that Cash offered her.   
  
"Julian is waiting in side," He held open the car door and helped her out.   
  
"I don't think I caught your name." She paused and he blinked, giving her a confused look. " If we are going to be in the same house; then it would good to know each others names."  
  
"Cash." He said roughly.   
  
"Nice to know, I am Ara." She nodded and went inside. The sweet smelling, conditioned air; closed around and kept her awake. For some reason she was getting more exhausted as the time passed.   
  
Julian stood up; to her surprise and delight she saw Gerald, he stood as well. Both men were in excellent suits and looked amazing. Julians suit accented the dark coloring in his skin and hair; Gerlad's suit brought out the ginger gold hair and beard, the blue-green eyes and the gold glow to his skin. She ran a hand down her duster and sighed; not perfect but better then nothing.   
  
"Hello Ara." Gerald gave her a quick hug; " I am sorry about Lisa."   
  
"Shit happens, but it's good to see you." She sat down and the waiter appeared. " Salad and a coke."   
  
Gerald frowned at her, " Don't you ever really eat?"   
  
She smiled slyly, " Why?"   
  
"You only order salads and cokes; that not really food you know." Gerald declined to order anything other then what he had. A 'blood red' tomato juice.  
  
"Speak for your self," Ara eyed the drink and shook her head. " So what is so important?"   
  
Julian drew his attention to the conversation; reaching into his coat he produced the evelope. Ara took it, glanced at the photos and went to the pages of data. Her eyes sped read the facts and frown appread at her mouth. The Prince watched as she assimilated the information; nothing seemed to shock or amaze, only sadden and anger. It was interesting, he had thought she wasn't aware of the deals between Jamison and her father.   
  
"I am not aware of the deals Mr.Luna, but I am aware of his presence." Ara looked up and handed the evelope back. " It makes me nervous and worried. If Mr.Jamison has that much influence then perhaps I shouldn't try to run." Her eyes flicked to Gerald and back Julian. " What is this about?"   
  
Gerald took up the conversation. " We can help you." He lowered his voice; " Your mother knew of the Sabbat influence; she made up a backdoor for you."   
  
"What?" Ara sounded surprised and very tired.   
  
"She wanted to make sure you were taken care of, no matter what happened." Gerald produced a black leather case, unzipped it and handed her a page. It was a will, from the looks of it her own presonal will. "Lisa had this drawn up; it includes everyone in your life"   
  
Ara took the page with ginger fingers, she was staring at her own will. Up until a few minutes ago; she hadn't even know she had one, it was scary. As she read over she caught the name of a few people that surprised.   
  
"Constance is in here." She muttered and smiled when she saw what the woman was getting. It was exactly what she wanted her to have. The next was Frank and he would be able to quit the force. The third person stopped her and chill came over her shoulders.   
  
"Before you ask why, just listen." Gerald prompted. " Lisa did love your father; but he wasn't the only man in her life."   
  
Ara re-read the line and put the will down. " Suddenly I am not that hungry." She moved to stand, Julian reached for her, his hand gentle on hers.   
  
"Just a moment." He said softly, " We have yet to tell you how we are going to help you."   
  
"I don't want you help Mr.Luna." Ara kept her voice down. " I appreicate it, but I don't want it." She extracted herself and adjusted her coat. " Look, I just want to handle this my way. My mother died for this; I want to be the one that handles things now." She left before anyone could argue with her.   
  
"We can't let her do that." Gerald commented darkly.   
  
Julian nodded to the men that moved out the door. " I don't think it's up to us. Don't worry, she'll come when she is ready." He thought of Sasha, "Women won't be forced into things; just give her some space, she'll be okay."   
  
Gerald shook his head, " I think you are wrong, but I won't argue. I loved Lisa and I trust her daughter to be smart."   
  
PART 2:  
  
Ara opened her eyes and it was dark; shadows crawled up the walls and stretched over the floor. They covered her and she felt trapped for a moment. She sat up and the shadows let her; instinct made her hand turn on the bed-side lamp. Pale green light held back the dark and she moved slowly. Ara stood up and looked out the windows; the street wasn't visable, only the lush backyard of the Mayor's property. Instead of comforting her it agitated her. She need to see the street, she felt trapped suddenly.   
  
Moving to her dresers, she sorted through the pants; her hands searching for something she didn't know what. They stopped finally at a black pair of Nike Power Body Capri Pants. They were stretchy and allowed for flexiable movement; just the thing to keep her from feeling trapped. She tossed them to the bed and moved to the next drawer. Instantly she found her favorite T-shirt; a DKNY sleeveless shirt with anarchy symbols printed on it. The shirt was black and matched the pants. Next she moved to the closet, pulled out a coat; she reached for the Nike Scuba Tech Mesh Vest, in black. She ran her hands over the material, it would be perfect for tonight. Tossing it to the bed she crouched down and looked for shoes. Bypassing the boots and heels, she moved to the sneakers, her eyes landed on the Nike section. The glimmer of blue and the white swoosh, caught her hands attention. She pulled out the blue pair of Nike Barret Chirsty shoes; they hadn't been worn that often so they were still really clean. They looked sleek and fast with the glimmer of blue fabric and slashes of black leather across the toes and heel. Satisfied with her selections she stood up; closed the closet and got dressed. The clothing felt flexible and relaxing; not high heels or mini skirts, no contraints. It was perfect.  
  
Ara sat down at her bearu and looked at her face; her pale skin was flawless, her cheek bones were high and gave her a sculptured face. Some called it aristocratic and beautiful, Ara called her mothers face. Her black, black hair was also her mothers. The only thing that said she was LeFayette were the eyes. Reno and his son, Jareo had amythest-blue eyes. Supposidly the line of the LeFayette family. Ara rubbed her eyes and felt tired still. Glancing at her watch she saw it was just after six, a nagging feeling came over her. Wasn't she supposed to be somewhere? As she thought, her mind refused to give it up. She shrugged it off and reached for her hair clasp box. Staring at all the fancy clasps and the diamonds made her feel dizzy, she dug to the bottom and found what she wanted. A simple old fashioned hair elastic; the blue color matched her shoes. Running a brush through her hair she pulled it back and up; it sat in a glossy wash down her back. Her fingers continued to move and they braided the long mass into a thick single rope. A black elastic took up the end and she was set to go. Glancing again at her watch she tried to think of where she was supposed to be. Again nothing came. Making sure she had her cell phone and pager she left the guest house.   
  
  
##  
  
Frank glanced at his watch and stared out the window again; something had to be wrong, she should be here by now. Turning away he went to the kitchen and surveyed the area. It was spotless and smelled Pine Sol clean. He still couldn't get over the fact he had cleaned. Not just did dishes, but really cleaned. Taken out the mop and the scrub brush and cleaned. His floor glimmered in the light from the living room. The counters were clean and disinfected; it was nice to know the color of his counters again. Frank shook his head and headed into the living room, it was nice and tidy. The couch had been cleared and the floor vacumed; there seemed to be more space now, Frank smiled. His male nature was struggling with the fact that he had cleaned. His other side was proud that he had done it. Casting a last glance around he noted how the deep burgendy rug fit with the black wool couch and two leather recliners. His window, which had been replaced months ago, still seemed out of place. Perhaps because it wasn't the orignal one. Frank shivered and pulled the shades, he hated thinking about it. Instictively he ran a hand over his gun, which was strapped to his belt. He checked on his bed room; shadows still lingered on the floor, there was no sign of any vampires or monsters. Just shadows and his imagination. Frank turned away and settled himself on the couch. He rubbed his face; the stubble of his beard was gone, it still felt strange. He looked at his clothing and was surpised to see he had changed after all. A clean and fresh T-shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans, a flannel shirt covered the T-shirt. Frank wiggled his toes and was glad to see that his socks didn't have holes. Perhaps having Ara around was going to be good after all.   
  
He came to his feet and paced around the apartment again. Where was she? He looked at his watch again and shook his head. This wasn't like her. That made him stop, how was he supposed to know that? She could be the most late person in the world for all he knew. But somehow he doubted it. As Frank made another round in the kitchen his phone shreeked.   
  
"Hello?" Frank expected to hear Ara, not Julian.   
  
"Have you seen Ara?" The Prince asked, his voice carefully controlled.   
  
"Not since this morning, why?" Frank looked out his window and felt anixous suddenly.   
  
Julian was quiet a moment, " She was supposed to meet me at The Haven, I haven't seen her and I can't reach her."   
  
"That isn't right," Frank muttered, " What time were you supposed to meet her?"  
  
"Seven." Julian paused and someone's muffled voice came across the line. Frank couln't make it out, but it sounded serious. " I have to go, if you see her, tell her to come to the club." Julian hung up and the line buzzed in Frank's ear.  
  
A hard knock came from the door and he jumped; dropped the phone and went to the door. Opening he expect Ara; and it was her, but she looked tired and sweaty. Her skin was flushed and Frank could tell she had been running.   
  
"What is going on?" He aske, peeking out into the hall.   
  
"Nothing." Ara frowned, "Why?"   
  
"Julian just called, you were supposed to meet him at seven." Frank looked again at his watch, " It's now ten thirty; I was getting worried too you know."   
  
Ara shook her head and groaned. "Damn it, I knew I was supposed to be somewhere."   
  
He grabbed his coat and shut the door, " Let's go, Julian still wants to see you." As he brushed by her he saw the pale scars on her right arm. It looked like a knife scar, but she turned and followed him before he saw it clearly.   
  
" Is he mad at me?" She asked softly.   
  
"No, just worried." Frank went down the stairs quickly, " I suggest you call him."   
  
Ara took out her phone, " What's the number?"   
  
Frank stopped, " He said he couldn't reach you."   
  
"I turn off my pager and phone when I run, no distractions." Ara followed him out the door and to his car. " The number?"   
  
Frank reached into his pocket and took out cards, "In there somewhere."   
  
Ara stopped and sorted through them, she leaned against his car as she dialed. Her eyes swept the street; people and cars, no apparent threat.   
  
"The Haven, Tony speaking."   
  
She smiled, " Hello again, it's Ara Mitchell. Could I please speak with Julian Luna?"   
  
"Just a moment." Tony said; no classical this time, it was the sound of a hard rock group. Not the kind of thing Ara expected to hear at that kind of club, but she shrugged it off. Just before Julian picked up she caught the beginning of a song. It sounded just like the one Constance had written a few years back.   
  
"Where are you?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I am with Frank. I apologize; I just didn't remember, that doesn't usually happen. We are on our way there right now. Can we still meet or are you-."   
  
"No, no. Come, it's important." Julian sounded hassled.   
  
"Be right there." Ara hung up and jumped in the car. " Let's kick the tires and light the fires, Frank. He still wants to meet."   
  
Frank obeyed and they shot down the street; for extra measure he turned on his lights, they made it within ten minutes. Just before they reached the club he turned them off and they drove up calmly. Ara watched the assortment of people; the crowd ranged from biker punks to Wall Street junkies.They got out and Frank seemed at ease in this diverse crowd; Ara wasn't, she felt the need for her diamonds and heeled boots. She felt disjointed in her running clothing. Frank pushed his way through the crowd by the door, sometimes flashing his badge, sometimes not. The doorman shook his head and pulled open the door.   
  
"Evening Dective." He said, his voice deep and rolling.   
  
"Hey Marco." Frank went inside, Ara followed close behind.   
  
At the top the stair case you couldn't see directly into the club. The dim lighting and slightly smoky air, added to the sense of mystery. As Ara descended into the den of the Haven; she felt herself relax, as she breathed she smelled lavender and jasmine, two relaxing herbs. It sent an alarm off and she shook her head. This wasn't the place to relax. It took her a moment to gain her senses before realizing that Frank had pulled her to the bar. Music of a techo/rock variety pulsed through the excellent sound system. Ara looked to the stage and did a double take; it couldn't be, but it was her. The hair was shorter and more bleached, her face was heavily colored. Black leather covered just enough, chains jiggled and moved with her body. Behind her was a three piece band and a DJ. Constance sang with her voice and it was just as Ara remembered. Sweet and real, not the fake high nasal kind, but the kind that came from the diapham and the heart.   
  
"Ara!" Frank shouted and she jumped. Tearing her eyes away from her former lover, she focused on her uncle. " Julian is up stairs, let's go." He pulled her up the stairs. Ara glanced back and saw Constance look at her, both of them saw the other. The girls eyes widened for a moment before she smiled a little. Frank pulled Ara out of view and down the hall; she yanked her arm free and walked on her own. Not only was she surpised, she was slightly dizzy. The smoke was effecting her brain and she didn't like it.   
  
Frank knocked once and opened a dark wood door; he motioned of Ara to follow. She did, trying to clear her mind and shake off the lathargic feeling. Sucking a breath she entered and gazed around the room.   
  
First she saw Lilly then Cameron, Cash and then Julian. Sonny sat the Prince right hand and Cash at the left. Julian stood up and came forward, his movement was smooth and almost surreal. Ara blinked and he became neon colored. Without her consent her knees gave out and she was on the floor. Julian was beside her and talking; she could barely hear her heart beat.   
  
"Lilly, what is in the smoke out there?" Frank asked sharply.   
  
"It's a fog machince, just like at rock concerts." Lilly said as she knelt beside Ara. Cash was at the door and looking into the hall.   
  
"Frank's right, there's something in the air." Cash sniffed again. " Smells like...Magic."   
  
Julian looked up and shot a look to Cameron. " Search the club, anyone who shouldn't be here, get them out."   
  
The Brujah and Gangrel left without question; Julian and Daedlus picked up the unconscious girl, carried her to the couch and gently put her down. Lilly and Frank stayed by the door, ready to jump anyone who came through. The sounds of the band stopped and Cameron's voice carried up the stairs. Frank shook his head and resisted the urge to follow; Lilly put a hand on his shoulder, the urge faded and he relaxed His muslces eased and he leaned against the wall; his gun lowered a bit as he took a breath.   
  
"It has to be Thaumaturgy," Daedlus surmised softly. " Probably invoked by a Sabbat."   
  
Julian stood up and looked at the table, he seemed lost for a moment. " Is there anyone in here that shouldn't be?" His gaze shifted to Lilly.   
  
"Not that I know of, the band has been scheduled since Novemeber. I haven't hired anyone on the last three months and there are no new people." Lilly shook her head looked at Ara with sad eyes.   
  
Cash came back; with him was Gerald, the lawyer had dressed down to blue jeans, a polo shirt and silk sport coat. He paused when he saw Frank and then rushed on when he saw Ara. Gently he brushed back a loose strand of hair; his touch was light as though she would break if he touched her.   
  
"What happened to her?" He asked, his voice taking on a forceful not.   
  
Frank couldn't stop himself from blurting out. " She collapsed, just after we entered the room."   
  
Gerald stood and looked at Julian, " Search the club, somewhere in here is a Sabbat." Cash waited for the signal from Julian before he left. The Prince went to his seat at the table and ran his hands over the wood.   
  
Down below there was a commotion; voices rose and someone screamed. Lilly jumped and headed down the stairs, a few seconds later she returned. Constance was with her; the make- up had been wiped off and it made her seem more real. Frank noted how young and pretty the girl acutally was. Without hesitating she ran to the couch and held Ara's face. Red tears rimmed her eyes; her thin frame shook with contained sobs as she brushed Ara's pale cheek. Gerald put a gentle hand on Constance's shoulder, the girl shook him off and buried her face in Ara's stomach.   
Sasha burst into the room and made a quick sweep of the room. Her eyes stayed on Ara, and she looked at Constance for a moment, anger made her brown eyes go green. She moved with the quickness that only Brujah have; in a blur of motion both girls were in a fight. Constance arched in the air as she was thrown into the table. It broke with a loud explosion as she crashed into it. Sasha moved with blurred actions; lifting and throwing the Sabbat in seconds. The wall held up under the weight that slammed into it. Before Sasha could reach her Constance attacked, the room went black. You couldn't even see your hand infront of your face. Sasha hissed and something thudded to the ground; the sound of scuffling feet and a thud followed.   
  
"Constance, stop this!" Julian ordered, " We all want to find out what happened, this isn't the way to do it!" He sounded angry and down right pissed off.   
  
A few seconds of silence passed by, the darkness retracted into the walls and the dim darkness that was natrually there. Constance had knocked Sasha around, that was obvious from the ripped clothing and cut lip. The Lasombra was sitting by the couch, her hands smoothing back Ara's hair, she whispered softly and was crying. Tears of blood fell onto Ara's skin, staining it.   
  
"Now everyone just stay where they are!" Julian ordered. He looked at Constance, took a breath and softly asked. " What did you do?"   
  
Constance paused in her whispering and looked at him; her cheeks had red tracks of blood on them. She looked totally disraught and virtually shattered. " Odan said that if I didn't help them he would kill me."   
  
"Help how?" Julian asked gently, not moving from his chair.   
  
She looked back at Ara and shook her blonde head. " I had to take her out of the game; make it so that you would have to give up a player to get her back."   
  
Daedlus nodded. " Enchanted Slumber." The room looked to him, he shrugged. " It would make sense. Until a speicific person here, does the task she tells us, Ara will remain thus." He waved to her sleeping form.  
  
Constance nodded and a few tears slid from her eyes. " I am so sorry." She whispered, her gaze goig to Ara, " I didn't want to do this; I swear I didn't, but he made me."   
  
Gerald frowned and shook his head; arms crossing and eyes narrowing. " Why should we beileve anything you say?"   
  
She looked at him, " What do you know? You wouldn't even let me say good bye to her." She shook her head. " I don't even know why they would want you."   
  
"What?" Julian asked sharply.  
  
"Odan and Gregory Jamison." Constance said softly, " They ordered me to do this; if Odan wasn't a Black Hand memebr I wouldn't do it. But he scares the shit out of me and I don't want to die."   
  
"Why would they tell you to do this?" Lilly asked from the door way.   
  
"They found out that Ara and I were lovers and they wanted her out of the game. Gregory used his lawyers to track down the one working with Lisa. They found Gerald." Constance looked at him and more tears fell. " I am so sorry."   
  
Gerald was silent for a moment, his anger disapated as he thought through things. " It makes sense. I was the co-ordinator for the Silver Hart Coperation; they would have to take me out of the equation. But that doesn't get them control of the Coperation. Only Ara's signature can do that."   
  
Julian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Okay," he looked at Constance. " Get us a meeting with Odan and Gregory. We'll talk with them."   
  
"They don't want talking, they want me to drop Gerald off at the Golden Gate Bridge by midnight."   
  
"I don't care!" Frank shouted, everyone jumped and looked at him, it was clear they had forgotten him. " This is MY family we are talking about. Forget about talking with them." He took a breath. " Ara would not give up anyone, neither will we."   
  
Constance started to shake her head, Frank stopped her. " You are not going anywhere, sit down and shut up."   
  
"What are you doing Frank?" Julian asked, his tone half harsh and cold, half questioning.   
  
"I am not giving up one damn thing to them." Frank looked around the room. " Not until I understand things better." He looked at Constance. " You said that Ara had to be taken out of the game, why?"   
  
"Odan was warned off by the Archbishop of Washington two months ago." Constance looked at her former lover, " Apparently he and two other Archie's have her under protective custody. She techncially shouldn't have left Hamburg, but when Lisa was assinated it was the only way out."   
  
"Why would Archbishops give a hoot about her?" Cameron demanded.   
  
Constance looked at him for a moment. " She is a mulit-billionaire, not to mention the power that the LeFayette's give to the Sabbat in general. If Ara were to die that would dirastically weaken them."  
  
Cameron blinked and a thought sparked in his eyes, he kept it to himself and just looked down the hall. Keeping watch for trouble of any kind.   
  
Frank took up the attention, " Look people, we can't just roll over. If they want Gerald then they can fight us for him. My wife and her family didn't die so that we could get weak. As Ara put it, Lisa didn't die so she could just hand her company over.   
  
Gerald gasped and looked hurt, his eyes widened and he shook his head. " But the medical report said it was natural causes."   
  
"Ara was there, she saw everything. It was not natural, it was murder." Frank sighed and ran a hand absently through his hair. " She wouldn't not have run this far to give you up." He looked at Gerald. " I don't plan on doing it either." His gaze fell on his unconscious niece. " There must be someway to break it or just get in contact with her."   
  
"No." Constance shook her head. " No way, no how. It's only going to end when you hand over Gerald."   
  
"Well that's not going to happen." Frank retorted and stared at Ara's face. A thought sparked in his eyes and he rushed over to her; kneeling down he took out her phone, pager and the leather card holder. Opening the phone he entered the directory and scanned through the numbers. All but one number matched the card holder; he flipped through the numbers again and tossed both things to Gerald. " What do you make of it?"   
  
"I don't know." He mutterd and shook his head. " I don't recognize that number."   
  
Lilly came over and looked over his shoulder, " That is the number of a haven in France; I know the man who runs it." She looked at Julian, " I wonder why she would have his number."   
  
"Let's find out." Gerald walked to the table and punched in the number, set the phone on SPEAKER and waited. Six rings later there was a voice.   
  
"Bonjour amoureux." The tone was smooth and rang like a soft bell.   
  
"Afraid not Romeo; this is Gerald Henning, I represent her."   
  
There was a long silence on the other end, as though they had hung up. " Oh yes," The voice took on a rougher tone. " I have heard of you monsieur, what can I do for you?"   
  
"We were wondering why Ara would have the number of a French haven." Gerald said, he didn't bother keeping the dislike out of his voice.   
  
"Why don't you ask her?" The man said, this french accent was thick, the tone was cold.   
  
"Ara is unavailable for questions right now." Gerald glanced at her on the couch and sighed. " Can't you just tell us?"   
  
"I am afraid non, I promised not to reveal anything to anyone. Not without her expressed permission."   
  
Lilly sighed in annoyence. " Look Diamant she's been attacked by a Sabbat named Odan." She paused, " We need to know how to help her."   
  
The line was silent again, " Attacked how?"   
  
"Enchanted Slumber," Lilly responded, she glanced at Constance, " They want Gerald in trade, Frank won't let that happen."  
  
The man laughed, it was smooth and inviting. " Uncle Frank?"   
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Frank snapped.   
  
"Nothing, but she didn't say you were feisty." The man laughed again, there was the sound of a machine starting up. "Why not give them Gerald?"   
  
"Ara wouldn't do it, neither would I." Frank said.   
  
"Ah, so you know that for a fact do you Detective?" Diamant teased, " Well for someone who hasn't seen her in ten years you seem to know a lot. At least I would hope you do, I mean you are risking her life and finacial situation."   
  
"No I don't know her that well, but I would hope she wouldn't."  
  
"So would I," Diamant paused for a long moment. " I can't tell you how I know her, but I can tell you this. Give Gerald to the Sabbat whelp, let Ara wake up and tell you what to do next. She is the only one who can decide his fate."   
  
"That's it?" Frank asked harshly.   
  
"It is the best course of events, Detective. Ara will make the right choices. Now excuse me." The line went dead and the room stood in silence for a long time. No one knew quite what to say or not to say.   
  
Julian broke the silence, " Alright, this is no place to have these-." Just as he spoke there was a loud noise, Gangrel and Brujah shoved their way into the room. " What is it?"   
  
"Three of our warehouses just blew up, there was this message with them." The lead Brujah handed the Prince a slip of dark paper.   
  
"We are at war, this is just the beginning." Julian looked at the group and sighed, " Get all nessecary people to the compound." He looked at Frank, " Bring her and come with me."   
  
Frank obeyed and picked up Ara's sleeping form. " What about her?" He nodded to Constance.   
  
"Cameron." Julian swept out of the room in a cloud of anger, Frank and Cash followed quickly. Lilly went down the hall and knocked on a few doors. People appeared and orders were given, within seconds the club was buzzing with vampires. Julian went up the stairs and out the door, his car waited to go. The Prince got in first, his bodygaurd followed and then Frank and Ara. As the car rolled away, others pulled out as well. Everyone moved in smooth co-ordination.   
  
##  
Frank put Ara in a guest room, joined Julian and the others in the conclave room. Constnace had been put in the holding cell in the basement, two Brujah watched her. Sasha lingered by the door, Sonny was sitting in the chair to Julian's left. Frank stayed by Sasha, she didn't object; her focus was on the meeting.   
  
"As of half an hour ago, the Sabbat terrorists known as the Sons of Aladdin; declared war against our city. We must respond with all our might, this kind of action isn't going to tolerated." Julian started the meeting, his voice controlled and hiding the rage. " We also must deal with the situation of Lady Ara LeFayette. The Sabbat clearly want her out of the way; or at least on their side. We cannot let that happen."   
  
"What if she already is?" Someone asked from the back, heads turned and he was forcibly removed.   
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Daedlus asked.   
  
"Divide our focus; put certain people on the Sons of Aladdin, others on the LeFayette case." Julian looked at Cameron. " You will take point in on the LeFayette case, report directly to Sonny." He looked at Cash, " You are handling the Sons of Aladdin, report to Daedlus."   
  
"What about Constance?" Lilly asked; her eyes flashing in the light. " We can't just leave her."   
  
"For now we can." Julian said roughly, he looked at Gerald. " Are you ready for this?"   
  
Frank frowned, "For what?"   
  
Julian blinked as though he had forgotten him. " We need Ara awake, to do that we give the Sabbat what they want."   
  
"Is there any other option?" Frank asked looking at Lilly for support, she shook her head.   
  
"It's okay Frank," Gerald said firmly, he stood in a corner at Julian's back. " I came to help, this is how I can do that."   
  
The human didn't argue anymore; just resigned himself with a sigh. Sasha looked in his direction for a moment, it appeared as though she sympathized for an instant.   
  
"Alright," Julian stood, " Let's do this. Lilly, Sonny take Gerald to the exchange point. Cameron get started on your job, you to Cash."   
  
Julian and Frank went to the basement. It was as sprawling as the main floors above it. A wine celler was to the far left, Daedlus' living quarters were down the hall to the right. There were two tunnels that lead from the end of the steps; Julian went down the center one. The deeper they went the colder it got, Frank shivered and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be the only one effected by the cool dry air. Near the end of the tunnel were three holding cells right and a space to the left. Twi stone faced Brujah stared at her in absolute dispise. In the space was Constance, held at bay by the ultra violet light that provided the cell doors and walls. She cowered in the center; knees drawn up tight and coat wrapped aroun her. There was a scrape on her cheek, someone had roughed her up. There was a partial burn on her left arm, she was shivering. Frank doubted it was the cold.   
  
"Constance, we need to know a few things." Julian stopped near the lights. " Are you willing to talk?"   
  
"Not to you." She said, her voice was broken and sad, " I just did what he told me to do. I didn't want to, I love her." Constance wiped away the bloody tears and shook her head. " Just leave me alone."   
  
The Prince sighed and crouched down, bringing him to her eye level. " I can't. Ara LeFayette means a lot to both of us."   
  
"The only thing she means to you is money and power." Constace spit out and glared at him. " Just back off."   
  
Frank stared at the angry vampire and a thought occurred. "Constance, what did they tell you?" She snapped her head up to look at him and he held up his hands. " What did her family say to you?"   
  
"Why?" She asked, her hostilily fading a bit. " Did she say they said something?"   
  
"Not directly." Frank lowered his hands and looked her in the eye. " Ara loves you, she misses you a lot. From what she has said to me and others; no one said why you left, not a single thing was said to her."   
  
"But I left a letter," Constance sounded hurt and confused, " I gave it to her aunt and asked that she give it to Ara. It explained everything. She said that she would do it."   
  
"Well Ara never got it." Frank pulled out his pad and pen. "Why don't you write down what you want to say? I'll take it up to her right now and then she'll know."   
  
Constance looked between the vampire and human. " Why would you do that?"   
  
Frank shrugged, " I hate to see her upset; even heartbroken. Here's a chance to fix two problems."   
  
"Okay." Constance nodded.   
  
Julian stood up, walked over to the panel in the wall and shut off the light. Frank handed her the paper and pen, the lights came back on. They waited patiently as she wrote down a few things. Julian looked at Frank and nodded approvingly, the Prince hadn't even thought of using Ara to get to Constance.   
  
"I'm done." The lights shut off, Constance handed Frank the folded note and smiled. Her eyes bright with happiness. " Thanks Detective."   
  
"No trouble." Frank hurried back down the hall and up the stairs.   
  
Above him there was activitiy of many people doing things. He skirted most of it and ran up the stairs to Ara's room. He doubted she would be up yet, but at least she would get the message. As he approached the murmur of voices came through her door.   
  
"They gave Gerald over to Odan,"   
  
It sounded like that French guy, Frank paused and put his ear to the door.   
  
"Why?" Ara asked harshly, " Why would they do that?"   
  
"To wake you up cher; apparently someone put in you into a Snow White phase. Trading the lawyer was the only way to stop it. Your Uncle put up an argument to that; I must admit it was amusing to hear, you never said he was cute."   
  
Ara laughed, " It must have slipped my mind." There were sounds of her moving around, " What am I supposed to do?"   
  
"Nothing yet, give Odan time." Diamant said. There was a long pause, "I must go cher, take care."   
  
Ara sighed and the conversation ended; she moved around the room in a pacing sound. Frank looked at the note in his hand and sighed. He had to give this to her, even if she may not be on their side. Knocking once he opened the door. She was standing by the window in her black jogging outfit and looked over, she didn't smile when he nodded.   
  
"Constance was at the club, I suppose you know that." He closed the door and leaned against it.   
  
"I heard that yeah." She looked back out the window, hands clasping behind her back. Her hair was in a pony-tail now, the braid had left her hair crinkled.   
  
"She asked me to give you this." He held up the note, she looked up at it. " Want to read it?"   
  
Ara stared at the note a long time before shaking her head. " Put it on the desk, I'll read it later."   
  
"Um," Frank muttered as he walked over and put the note on the dark wood surface. He looked over to the cherry wood poster bed. " What was the conversation with Diamant about?"   
  
Ara smiled and turned to face him, leaning aganst the window. " What if I don't tell you?"   
  
Frank shrugged, " Nothing, but that line was certainly being monitored. Anyone listening might assume you are working for Odan."   
  
She smiled, "Never assume anything; for one you make an ass out of your self and an umption. Neither of which are good."   
  
"That's beside the point; the people in this house are suspicous of you. If they over hear that conversation, then they will not trust you." Frank paused when he realize he was shouting. He made himself take a breath and sit on the chair with the desk. " Look, things have happened since you fell asleep. Odan and his guys, declared war against Julian and the city."   
  
Ara shook her head; " Too bad, but that isn't my problem."   
  
"I have a hunch that Julian is going to make it your problem." Frank stood, " Read the letter; Constance is in the basement if you want to talk to her." He paused at the door and looked back at her. " Whatever your connections to the Sabbat, I hope you know where your heart is."   
  
"Thanks Frank, see you later." Her tone said she wanted him long gone. He left her alone, with only a backward glance.  
  
Frank sighed and looked down the stairs; all around were vampires and neonates, half the San Francscio vampire popluation had to be here. He sat down on the top step and looked around again. Despite all his years on the street he had never seen this variety of people. There were all kinds of faces and styles; from the very upper crust to the most gothic and punk of society. They all stood in this space like one family, waiting. He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and feeling the strain of the last few hours. Julian appeared suddenly and the room fell stone silent; all heads turned toward him and listening.   
  
"Thanks all for coming, with Odan and Gregory in the city we must be on guard. Certain groups maybe be under attack, we have to rally together to help our brethern." He looked at various people and some nodded. " Any questions?"   
  
"What about the LeFayette girl?" A man in a sharp looking suit asked. " Is she not to blame for this?"   
  
Julian shook his head, "Right now we have now reason to suspect her. Lady LeFayette is here visiting her Uncle; there is no reason to assume there is a connection."   
  
"Are you going to keep her here until we know for sure?" A young biker asked, his friends nodded. " I mean she could get hurt or something." It was a clear threat to her life and they all knew it.   
  
"We will talk it over with her at a later time." Julian said, his voice taking on a cold harsh tone. " As for all of you; go to your havens and wait, account for all your people. If anyone is missing don't send anyone out to find them. We need to keep off the street and lessen the chances of 'spontanus' incidents."   
  
A few in the group looked annoyed and ready to aruge, no one did. Julian looked up at Frank, the signal clear. As the Prince left, his human cop followed silently, no one tried to stop him. They stepped into the library; Julian sat down and looked very steadily at Frank. The cop tried not to fidget or look anxious.   
  
"Do you know Ara called Diamant not fifteen minutes ago?" Julian asked slowly.   
  
Frank nodded, not daring to say a thing.   
  
"What do you make of it?"   
  
"I don't know; there isn't any reason to suspect her, is there?" Frank looked at the vampire, his face was empty. The human sighed and shook his head, " I don't think there is."   
  
"I am not trying to blame her for anything Frank." Julian paused to think, " But it does look very bad and I suggest we talk to her."   
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded quickly, " Yeah we should do that."   
  
Julian stood quickly and exited the room; Frank followed and couldn't help but look around and wonder, how many of these people would actually help. The two made their way up stairs and with the eyes of the whole room on them.   
  
"Maybe we should knock before we barge in?" Frank suggested with a hint of nevers.  
  
Julian shot him a look before he knocked, it was a nasty look, one that said don't mess with me on this. He twisted the handle and the door refused entrance. He stared at the handle surprised and annoyed. Frank and he both heard the shatter of glass and the sound of the fight. Before anyone could react the door broke and a sabbat vampire crashed through and landed on Julian. Guards came running up the stairs with guns drawn. Julian wrestled with the vampire a moment. Frank pressed himself to the wall and peered into the room. The windows that Ara had been staring out of earlier were broken; glass sparkled in deadly shards on the red carpet. But there was no Ara. She had either been taken or jumped out of the window. He carefully entered, checked the bath room and ran to the window. Below there was a group of Cash's people subduing the sudden rush of attackers. But no sign of Ara. He scanned the road and saw the distant glimmer of a bike, he had a hunch it was her.  
  
"Frank where did she go!?!" Julian rushed up beside him.   
  
"No idea, but let her go. She'll contact us if she needs to." Frank couldn't help but smile at the Prince. He looked at the handcuffed and blugended unconscious vampire. " She can obviously handle herself."   
  
Julian sighed and looked around the room; " Just as long as she doesn't come back. This room cost me a fortune."   
  
Frank shook his head, "Since when was money an issue with you?"   
  
"It's not an issue. But I don't like seeing antquie, more often then not, hard to find furniture, destroyed." Julian watched as Cash and two of his men dragged the vampire down the stairs, not carring if they hit his head too many times.   
  
  
PART 3  
  
Ara parked her bike and looked out over the river; the black water was like a waiting monster. Looks are very deciving; absently she ran a hand over her right arm. It still burned and ached like the day the injury had happened. Closing her eyes she let go of her body and felt her focus shift inward; Ara found herself on a white web of light in the middle of black space. She opened her eyes and looked at the various paths. She went left and slowly walked down the thin beam of glowing white light. As she walked images came and went by her eyes; some were of faces, others were of places. They all were of her past; people she had known, places she had lived. As she came to a dark wooden door Ara paused; a face hovered before her, the pale skin of the vampires, the shoulder length brown-gold hair and the shimmer of hazel eyes. Ara reached out and touched the face, it vanished like smoke in a gust of wind. Pain shot down her shoulder into her hand and down her right side. The pain spread like a brush fire across her back and up her neck. Into her head and spread into her face, her throat constricted as the pain spread to her insides. As she fell to her knees the white path faded and she was plummeting to the earth. The darkness shattered like a mirror; before she could rationalize the images her brain jumped into defensive mode.   
  
Her hands shot up and grabbed what was coming at her, she twisted and the person screamed. She clapped her hands over their ears and they fell back, hurrying to her feet she dropped into a defensive stance. Letting her brain take in the images; it was woman with dark curly hair and pale white skin.   
  
"Ara calm down!" Sasha shouted, she held her hands over her ears and sat on the ground.   
  
Ara shook her head and looked at the girl. " Sasha?"   
  
"Who the hell else would it be?" She shouted again and slowly came to her feet. "What were you doing?"   
  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was you, I just freaked out." Ara slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles, " How are you doing?"   
  
"Fine." The girl stood and shook out her hair, " I should have listened to you though. I mean you were right about my coming here."   
  
Ara smiled, " Was I now?" She couldn't help but tease the girl, " How was I right?"   
  
"You said that if I came here it would lead to trouble. You were right, I ended up as a pawn in a vampire power stuggle." Sasha let out a sigh and adjusted her leather bomber coat. "I saw you leave the compound and was worried. Do you have a minute to talk?"   
  
Ara glanced at her watch, " I have a few, where's your ride?"   
  
"Over here." Sasha nodded to the small hill that was ten feet away. " So what were you doing when I came up on you. It looked mediatitation or something."   
  
"Something." Ara walked up the hill and looked at the smooth machine. " This is a nice bike, where'd you get it from?"   
  
"A boyfriend got it for me." She smiled as she sat on it. " He said that he loved me and would do anything for me. As proof he stole this baby."   
  
"Danm," Ara ran her fingers over the handle bars and caressed the windsheild. " This is a $40,000 bike."   
  
Sasha smiled and ran her hands over the seat, " Not as nice as the machine you got over there."   
  
Ara smiled and shrugged, " It's just a bike."   
  
"That," She nodded over the hill, " Is not JUST a bike, that is a Gilera Supersport 600. A new bike, I didn't even know it was on the market yet."   
  
"Yeah, well it's not the first time I have surprised you." Ara looked Sasha in the eye as she said it. The Brujah smiled slyly and blused.  
  
"Can I take a look at it?" Sasha asked abrutly and headed back down the hill. She was nervous suddenly. " What is that thing packing?"   
  
Ara shrugged again, "It's powered by a four cylinder Suzuki engine, with electronice fuel injection and a dual valve system." She paused as Sasha investigated her claims. " The second valve optimises the flow of air mixed with the petrol, and the result is a high level of response at the lower end of the revolutions without compensating at the top end."  
  
"Is that all?" Sasha looked at her out of the corner of her eye. " No rocket launchers or bullet proof glass?"   
  
"Bullet proof windsheild and tires." Ara waved to the tires, " You never know when they might pull your number."   
  
"Sounds like just like you." Sasha shook her head. " Still in with the Black Commandos or something like that?"   
  
"Something like that." Ara looked out over the water and couldn't help but feel alone. Despite standing with friends she was alone.   
  
"Ara, your pager is doing the chicken dance." Sasha motioned to it, with a frown.   
  
Reaching into her coat she pulled it out and looked at the number, " Damnit to hell." She hissed. Taking out her cell phone she walked over to the top of the hill. " You paged me."   
  
Sasha watched as her friend talked, a dark shadow of unease came over her face. It was replaced by a utterly blank mask that gave away nothing. She remembered when they were young and Ara had been the first to laugh. Sasha had always been wild and spontanous, but there was a time with she and Ara were almost matched in their wildness. Before they had parted ways, things had changed. Someone had gone to great lengths to quash that spirit in her. From what Sasha could see it had almost worked.   
  
Ara sighed and ended the conversation; she walked quickly down the hill and got onto her bike. She took out a black leather racing coat and pulled off her black vest, pulling on the coat she zipped it up and ran her hands over the material. A smile touched her lips as she slid on her helmet.  
  
"That's a new helmet." Sasha commented, when she saw the pheniox design spreading out from the mirrored visor. The colors matched the bike, mainly red with hints of gold, black and silver.   
  
"An ex-girlfriend designed it for me." Ara smiled and snapped down the visor, " Up for a ride?"   
  
"Sure." Sasha smiled, her fanges flashing in the reflected light.  
  
Two bikes shot along the Golden Gate Bridge, a red racer in the lead with a black Harley Davidson a few seconds back. Ara lead the ride as she dodged between taxies and ordinary cars, she moved easily through them and didn't pause to think about what she was doing. As they came off the bridge she exited to the left and shot down the street, not stopping for red lights or traffic. She looked back as they neared the Mayor's place and grinned; Sasha was still behind her. She waited until the other girl had pulled up and then nodded to the gate. The vampire lifted her visor and looked out over massive grounds.   
  
"What are we doing here?"   
  
"I need to change and grab a few things." Ara punched in the code into the gate.   
  
"By the way, were was the bike?" Sasha asked as she watched the gates open silently slow.  
  
"A friend left it a block from Julian's house, just in case." Ara smiled and went through, the two bikes went up to the guest house and she hopped off. Pulled away her helmet and unlocked the house. "Come on in."  
  
Sasha peered into the fine house and shook her head, " Should I dare ask how you got this place?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with anyone if that's what your asking." Ara shouted from the bedroom. "The mayor is a friend of my fathers, he was kind enough to let me stay here."   
  
"I see." Sasha put herself on the couch and sighed. " It surprises me you know."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said it surprises me that your letting me in on this." Sasha called and watched the shadows on the walls.   
  
"I am not letting you on anything." Ara reappeared, Sasha looked over and smiled darkly.   
  
She had changed to Vanson Sport Rider pants with 3M reflective piping. A black Speedmaster jacket gaped open revealing a sleeveless black Nike work out top. As she walked to the kitchen the piping shimmered down her legs and across her buttoks.   
  
"You're letting me sit here and talk to you aren't you?" Sasha challenged.   
  
"That doesn't mean you'll learn anything." Ara pulled open the oven and removed the black bag.   
  
A smile touched her lips, Diamant always was precise. Unzipping the Nylon black carry case she unfolded it. Inside was her personalized Glock 17 set and Browning Hi-Power 7mm automatic. Slipping out of the coat she put on the Shado backdraw leather holster and slid the Glock into it. Adjusting the coat she unzipped the back of her riding pants, slid on the holster and put a knife into it. Zipping up the pants she finished getting armed and put the bag back in the oven.   
  
"Hey, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Sasha asked as she flipped channles.   
  
"No, how much?" Ara zipped up her jacket as she came into the living room. Her gaze going to the 50 inch T.V. screen.   
  
"Listen." Sasha turned up the volume. A typical blonde news caster sat behind a huge desk. Her pleastant voice came through the surround sound spearker system.  
  
"Earilier this evening San Francsico Police reported that a young woman; named Ara Mitchell, blew up several water front properties in a suspected terrorist attack."  
  
Ara smiled as they showed a two year old picture of her. She was smiling in this picture and had her hair up; not the greatsest picture of her, but it was okay.   
  
"You are asked to report any sighting of this person to this following number. Do not attempt to detain or capture this person."   
  
Sasha looked at her, " I don't believe that!" She shook her head, " You were unconscious when the Sabbat blew those bulidings."   
  
"Julian is trying to scare me into giving up. He thinks that by having the city aware of me will do that. If anything it will only help me; I now have a reason to visit Caitlin Burn, how nice." Ara smiled and let her mask slip for an instant.  
  
For a few seconds Sasha got to stare into the face of a stranger. The face that was described at aristocratic was still like that. However, there was an increased flare in her eyes and a spark of fire that wasn't humanly possible. Sasha blinked before she realized what she was staring at. A smooth song floated to her ears and she felt light and boneless.  
  
"When?" Was all she managed before Ara overpowered her and she passed out.   
  
"Years ago." Ara whispered as she put the sleeping Brujah down on the couch. Brushing a hand over her friends cheeks she silently left the house. The whip of the wind against her leather clothing was a comfort to her. Inside her coat pocket her phone went off, she flipped on the mircophone set.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Where are you cher?" It was Diamant.  
  
"Heading back into the city, going across the bridge now. What's up?"   
  
"Odan and Gregory are ready to deal with you. Becareful, Julian is also in on this line." Diamant spoke softly. " Did you get everything?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." Ara sped up as she passed a taxi, she gazed into the window. It was a Pakistan man with an ederly couple in the back. They watched her with disapproval as she shot by them.   
  
"When can you be out of there?" Diamant asked.   
  
"No more the 24 hours, no less the 36." Ara wedged herself between two Cadillacs. "Any word on Gerald?"   
  
"Still alive and kicking, but I don't know for how long. Please be careful cher, despite your misgivings, some people do care about you."   
  
She smiled and shook her head, catching the eye of one of the Cadillac drivers. Thanks to the mirrored visor she remained unknown to him.   
  
"I'll be in touch, take care of yourself." She shut off the mike and raced toward the HQ for the San Francsico Times newpaper. The traffic wasn't any easier to get through around here either. She resigned herself to sitting in traffic and looking around absently. There were people all around her who were unaware of what resided inches from them, it made her smile and she let her mask drop once again. Now was the time and that wall that mattered. Moving her way through the cars that decided to try another lane, she came up to the curb across the street from the newspaper, parking she looked around. No sign of trouble so far. She made her way through cars and trucks, stepping onto the other curb as the light went to green. Pulling open the doors of the entrance, she walked passed the dozing guard and took the stairs. Jogging up to the the correct floor and opening the door. Taking her time she looked both directions, closed office doors and the sound of the night cleaning crew. The lights were on in some parts of the hall, leaving her ample darkness to move in.   
  
Unzipping her coat she checked the Glock and held it in her hands for a moment. Once again she was being brought back to her old habits. Somethings never went away. Moving nearly silent down the hall she came to the ajar door of the Caitlin Burn Editor of the San Francsico Times, lover of the Prince of the City and reporter. Ara looked in; the woman had her head behind a laptop screen, a bag of take out sat on her desk among letters and notepads. She was consumed in her work and looked to be tired. Without a struggle Ara managed to call her Discplines into action.   
  
As Caitlin sat back and rolled away from her desk, Ara went around the corner and concentrated. She focused on the sound of Luna's voice and formed the words with her own.   
  
"Caitlin,"   
  
The reporter sat up straighter and listened.  
  
"Caitlin, I need to talk to you."   
  
"Julian?" Cautiously Caitlin opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She had removed her shoes and stood shorter then Ara expected. " Julian were are you?"   
  
There was no response to her pleas for him to respond, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She hung in the entrance to her office, waiting to see if it was all an illusion. Ara summoned his phsyical shell and cast it infront of the door. Moving up to the door as she did so. Caitlin gasped and wasn't sure what to believe, it gave Ara the moment she needed. Releasing the illusion she appeared and raised the gun. Caitlin screamed and tried to move, Ara fired point blank into her chest, turning her white shirt to deep crimson as her chest cavity opened. Ara paused to watch the wall slump against the desk and fall to it's knees, blood pooling on the gray carpet. The corpse somehow ended up half on the desk, half on the floor, wedged between to the two chairs desginated for guests. The blonde hair fell over her shoulders and became tipped with blood. Ara turned awy and couldn't help but smile. One less reporter in the world was always a good thing. Putting her gun away she took out her phone and went down the stairs to the underground parking lot.   
  
"Target removed, requestiong next location." It sounded stupidly robitic to her, but that was they wanted it done.  
  
Slipping by the empty booth at the exit of the garage she came out the street and cut across to her where her bike was stationed. As she brought the engine up to a purring life something caught her eyes. She swept gaze her over the cars and she saw him. Seconds before the window broke and the staccto bark of a gun; she saw his face. As bullets went wild she threw herself to the ground and looked around. No one was moving, it was strange, humans paniced by nature. That was when she felt the Sabbat in the area, their powers commanding the mass number of people. Jumping to her feet she got on her bike and tore ass out of there, slipping between two cars she zigged and zagged her way through the maze. The next target could wait This couldn't. As she moved away from the attack she reached into the inside of her coat. Drawing out a small and pracitcally unheard of phone she attached it to her mike and dialed.   
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.   
  
"Get you ass out of bed right now!" She ordered. " Put me on GPS and get over here." She wove her way through an intersection.   
  
"Got you on screen boss. We'll be there in twenty minutes; hang tight."   
  
"Just hurry the hell up!" She snapped.   
  
A black car shot out infront of her suddenly, her reflexs were all that kept her from ending up as bug spray. The bike however was not designed for it and slid out from under her. Both bike and rider ate cement as she tried to control the crash. The black car stopped and three men in black suits jumped out. She cursed as she slammed into the metal guard rail, any human would have broken in half. The men ran toward her, Ara kicked away the bike and got to her feet.   
  
"Just take a break LeFayette," One man shouted, he held out a hand, " We don't want to hurt you."   
  
Ara heard the lie in his voice and smiled, " No, just kill me."   
  
The men paused and she reacted seconds before they opened fire. She dove behind the guard rail and covered her head. It took her a few seconds to remove her helmet and center her focus. Slowly the image came to her mind and she let it buld and become real. Summoning one of her Disciplines, the image took on a life and a reality. The bullet shower stopped and didn't continue; Ara lifted her head and peered out over the guard rail, it had worked like a charm. The men were too wrapped up in the illusion to care about her.   
  
Ara slowly moved over the guard rail and ran down the block. Her pager went mad a few seconds later. The noise broke the illuision and the men in black chased after her. With a curse she forced herself to go faster. One hand grabbed her cell phone, the other grabbed her gun.   
  
"Yeah boss?"   
  
"In serious need of support here." She said, ducking around a corner she pressed her back into the wall. " Being followed by three MIB wannabees. Advise."   
  
"Can you get to the Golden Gate Bridge?"   
  
"I think so." Ara looked around the corner, bullets bit into the stone near her. She returned the fire before running. " ETA?"   
  
"Twenty minutes."   
  
"Copy that." She ran harder and saw the trolly; running faster she grabbed ahold and let the passangers help her. " Thanks."   
  
"You look pretty hurt lady, do you need a doctor?" A black man asked with concern.   
  
"No," Ara looked back and smiled, she a had a few seconds to breath.   
  
"Boss?"   
  
She jumped, " What?"   
  
"Odan just called us, he wanted to talk ASAP."   
  
"Tell him to hang, I bigger troubles right now." Ara snapped and ran a hand over her shoulder.   
  
"How about you tell him," There was a hiss of static as the line was changed.   
  
Ara sighed and ran a hand over her face, her skin was scrapped but there was no pain. It would hearl in a few minutes anyway.   
  
"Where the hell are you Ara?" Odan's voice shouted into her ear.   
  
"Just fine thank you. For your information I am on a trolly heading...downtown. Three MIB freaks just tried to Swiss Cheese my ass." She took a breath, felt the tension in her shoulders and sighed. " What do you want?"   
  
Odan was quiet for a moment, " Are you hurt or can you go on?"   
  
"I can go on, where are you?"   
  
"Not so fast sweetheart, I got Gerald and you want him back. So lets do this right." Odan paused for dramatic effect. " Come to the Bridge, we'll go from there."   
  
Ara cursed and slammed a fist into the wall next to her. A few of the passangers jumped she ignored them and gritted her teeth. "Give me assurences he's alive and you have a deal."   
  
There was a muffled sound like a bag was being removed. Gerald's voice came on the line, he sounded worried but alive. " I am okay for now, just hurry."   
  
Odan took the phone back, " See? The Bridge in twenty or he's getting a tan."   
  
  
Ara jumped off the trolley and snatched the first cab that drove by. Dumping the driver on the road she was grateful for her Drive skills and manuvered through Friday night traffic. The Bridge loomed up before her as she got jammed into traffic, somekind of accident. Ara cursed and got out, running her way through the cars she skirted the police cars. She caught sight of Sonny and hoped he hadn't see her. Running up the twenty or so blocks that seperated her from the Bridge she felt something was over her. Looking to her left she Constance and her Pack pacing her on the road. She stopped and they followed. The blonde smiled and held out a hand. Ara considered shaking her head, but with five minutes to go before ETA she needed the ride. Sliding onto the back of Constance's bike she gently put her arms around the girls waist and sped off. Sure enough, just off the end of the Bridge, Ara's own Pack sat waiting for her. Ulrick waved them over to the side, Ara slid off and they hugged. He pulled back and gripped her hand in the customary fashion of her Pack. It was a private handshake that let the arriver know they were welcome. Other members of her pack were hidden in the dark and waited for the signal.   
  
" We look forward to watching the stars on your back." Ulrick commented.   
  
"And the Sun in your eyes as you head home." Ara countered.   
  
The greeting over, her pack emerged from there cover and proceeded to embrace their leader. Ulrick welcomed Constance with a normal handshake and nodded to her pack. They didn't move from their bikes. It was considered rude to invite yourself into someone else's celebration.   
  
"Ara, your Archbishop sent this for you." Ulrick removed a thick package from his coat. It was a padded envelope, or it felt like it anyway.  
  
Ara took the package and put some distance between her and the others. They let her. Constance sat on he bike and watched the distant city. The only reason she had been able to give Ara the lift was because she had been trailing her. Ever since she left the Ventrue's home; when Constance had seen her jet off to the river she had worried, Ara had never been good in streesful situations. When the Brujah woman had joined Ara by the river, jealously had fired it's self inside her chest. Ara had sworn she would never love anyone but her, so why was she meeting someone by the river? Constance had forced herself to stay hidden; making her presence known went against direct orders from her employer. When Ara had received the call and raced back to her place of residence, only to leave alone a few mintues later. It had confirmed Constance's suspisons all along. She was here on business, not pleasure. Following her former lover had proven easy and it had made her wonder just what she was doing. Even now as Ara stood reading something, Constance wondered what was happening. There were many secrets in the LeFayette family closet, one of which was Ara and her dealings with Odan and Jamieson.   
  
Ulrick let out a whistle as a warning, seconds before three dark cars pulled into the off area. Ara joined him and waited, no sign of the enevelope. The doors to the cars opened and a parade of Black Hand members got out, two men carried out a beaten Gerald Henning. He had his ankles and arms tied with chains, black and blue brusies had blossomed on his naked upper body. Bloody wounds were slowly healing on his torso and face. They dragged him into the glow of the collective headlights and let him drop to the ground. Ara moved and stopped as one of the men drew out a long knife. She looked to Odan, who had stepped out of the center car and glared at him. Anger flared in her eyes as bright purlpe fire, her fangs flashed as she opened her mouth to say something.   
  
"Save it my Lady." Odan cut her off and strolled up. He wore black slacks, a white cashmere turtle neck and a gold Rolex. His dark brown hair sat in a wavy mass around his shoulders and his blue eyes were framed by black Calvin Klien sunglasses.   
  
"Odan you son a bitch," She snapped and saw him smile, his fangs barely flashed. The man with the knife took a step toward Gerald.   
  
"Be nice or Mr.Henning joins the ranks of your mother." Odan cautioned in a light voice.   
  
He put his hands in his pockets and came to stand a few feet infront of her. His jovial demenor was a sharp contrast to the fuming rage and deep set saddness that rolled off Ara. He looked her up and down and smiled fully, showing his fangs in graceful danger. One hand moved and he brushed back a strand of dark hair from him her shoulder.   
  
"Odan," Ara said the one word with menance and loathing, it was a warning to him and he took it. His hand dropped away and he took a step back, experience had taught him not to play with her. " You have all that you came for, now let him go."   
  
"Not yet," He looked to Ulrick and back to her, " I know your Archbishop sent you something, hand it over." He held out the hand with the Rolex.   
  
"Give me Gerald then you get it," Ara hissed and forced a smile, " As a sign of your good faith." It was direct jibe at him and Odan lost his jovial nature. His hand twitched and Gerald let out a scream as the knife enbedded it's self in his side.   
  
Ara lashed out and her nails cut five deep tracks in Odans's left cheek. He jumped and put a hand to his wounds, surprise in his eyes. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes, Ara met his stare and snarled at him. Instantly her pack appeared, Ulrick stood at her side ready to take the attack that hung in the air. Odan's band stepped up behind him and they waited. He lowered his hand as the skin closed it's self.   
  
"That was a deadly mistake Ara." He threatended.   
  
"Kiss my ass," Ara returned and lowered her self into a fighting stance.   
  
The two packs moved instantly, it was a flurry and blur of bodies and weapons. Odan and Ara squared off in the light of the cars, while the others vanished into the darkness. Viscous snarling and grappling insued, Odan and Ara seemed to equally matched in martial arts and physcial prowess. It wasn't until they backed away for a moment's breath that things shifted. Odan dropped into a stance and held out his hands out the side like he was balancing. Ara hesitated, before moving forward with quick speed and grace. Suddenly he pushed brought them together in a loud clap. Ara was stopped inches from him, she tried to move but was held in place by chains of invisable making. She went still and stared at him with loathing that could melt concrete.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," He waved a finger under her nose, " That is no way to behave, now sit down and stay." He moved his hands and she was pulled to the ground and held her. Ara knew better then to fight and so she sat cross legged and fuming. Her eyes were blazing fires of amythest flame. From the dark came her pack, it was clear they had fough well and hard. For Odan's people looked roughed up and nearly as badly thrashed as hers did. But in the end, it was her people being dragged in. They were thrown to the ground around her, all held by invisable chains.   
  
"For months you have caused me nothing but trouble." Odan sat on the hood of the center car and looked to be at ease. " Always there and interefering with my plans; either by killing the targets before I do or just scaring them off, I really do tire of you Ara."   
"Kill me then." She hissed.   
  
He smiled and spread his hands wide, " Nothing would give me more pleasure, but you see I can't. Until your three little Archbishops lift their protection I am forbidden to cause you harm." Odan waved to his pack mates, "Them as well. So this is what we decided, you and yours will be given Prestige if you agreed to our terms."   
  
Ara lost her mask of hate and grew serious and attentive, " Say what?"   
  
He sighed, " I said we are going to back you guys, but only if you agree to our terms."   
  
"Why would you ever want to back a nomad pack?" She asked slowly, listening for any possible lie. " I mean you just said we were thorns in your side."   
  
"Exactly," Odan nodded his head, "If you and I make amends then you will no longer be a thorn and this sherade of ours can end."   
  
"What sherade?" One of her pack snapped.   
  
"The one where you and yours pretend to be able to stand against us." He motioned to his pack.   
  
"We will kick your asses." Ulrick spat and struggled against his chains.  
  
Ara looked around at her beaten pack mates. " What are your terms?"   
  
Ulrick shot her a look, "You can't be seriously considering this?"   
  
"He is a commander in the Black Hand boss." Another interjected with the same shock.   
  
"I am talking to him, so shut it." She ordered and looked around at her memebers. " I am still the leader of this pack."   
  
Odan smiled and seemed very pleased. " I can see why Bishop Leary wanted to keep you in his city."   
  
She looked at him, " What are your terms Odan?"   
  
"Give over the relic your mother stole from us, as well as shares to the Silver Hart Coperation and access to your shipping lines."   
  
Gerald made a strained complaint from his place on the bloody ground. Ara looked at him and saw the dying man for the first time. He had loved her mother and had betrayed his own clan and beliefs to try and save her, only to end up failing. No wonder he was letting them kill him.   
  
"I keep the relic, no one gets access to the Coperation, but I'll consider the shipping lines. What else?"   
  
"You join us." He said it slowly and with a firm tone. " For years you have caused me and various others grief, it has to end. One way or another."   
  
She thought carefully for a moment, " Since when does the Black Hand allow Ravnos members?" Ara saw him tense up and smiled, " I thought as much, you and the other commanders made this decsion on your own. The real powerhouses don't have a clue."   
  
"Would it do them any good?" He snapped and jumped off the car, he stormed up and waved his hands, Ara was yanked to her feet and held infront of him. " You have deceived everyone from the Archbishops down to your family, not to mention your lover."  
  
He flicked a look to Constance, who up until now had been forgotten, " Go on and tell her what the truth is about you." She was turned and held prone by the chains, her eyes locked onto Constance's and her mouth moved without her consent. She looked over at Odan, it wasn't him but Constance herself, dominating Ara to tell her. Anger exploded in her heart, racing through her viens and charging her with power and strength, something inside broke a shatter of black opque shards. Ara flexed her hands and closed her eyes, arching her back she felt her muscles stretch out and Constance's control broke away from her. Ara broke free and let out a scream that could raise the dead. Her arms lashed out and Odan found himself airborn, illusions that seemed real assulted the members of his pack. Ara sent her anger out and targeted Constance.  
  
In the years that she had lived, Ara had been countlessly betrayed, by everyone and anyone. Since becoming Ravnos she had been able to cirmuvent any who would be a traitor. Now as she stood there, it became clear that her own lover had lied to her. Anger turned into pure rage then into a frezied state of mind. All that she could understand was that she had been bitterly betrayed once again. Throwing back her head she let out a mornful howl, one that peirced the clouds and reached the soul. Near by there were answers; first one then three, soon there was a dozen responding calls. Constance jumped off her bike and searched the night with fear. Figures moved from the dark and walls of fur and muscle struck down her pack. A dozen werewolves in Crinos form subdued Constance and her pack, by tearing them into bloody shreds.  
  
Her attention turned and she went with it, Odan and his group were staring in blantent disblief. She smiled and unzipped her coat as she walked up to him. He took a step back and bumped into a car. She pinned him with her body.   
  
"What's the matter Odan, I thought you wanted me this close?" She laughed softly and put her face close to his. " Don't threaten me, don't come after me and stay away from my Coperation. If anyone dies, that includes the janitors that clean the buildings that I own, and I find out you were privy to it, I will fall on you like a wrathful hand."   
  
"How did you get loose?" He asked, his voice not as steady as it should have been.   
  
Her smile turned to a grin and she took his hand. She brought it up to her chest and pressed it against her heart. His eyes looked down and widened. He yanked his hand back and she laughed sofly. " Play nice and we won't have to do this again."   
  
"In coming!" One of the werewovles warned, "It's Luna and his party."   
  
Ara nodded and looked directly into Odan's eyes, " We have a job to do, yes?"   
  
He shook his head and regained his composure. " Indeed."   
  
Zipping up her coat she narrowly missed taking off his fingers, turning her back to him she smiled at her pack and went to help Ulrick up. He was looking very surprised and about ready to let her have it when she held up a hand.   
  
"All will be revealed, now help the others." Ara patted him on the shoulder and went to kneel beside Gerald. He lay on his good side and smiled at her, his ginger beard was stained with blood.   
  
"Just like your mom." He laughed and ended up coughing blood. "I must admit you had me going for a minute. I was almost ready to give up on you."   
  
" I am the best at trickery Gerald, that is why I am Ravnos." Ara removed the sword and helped him to stand slowly. " Speaking of which, I don't own the Silver Hart Coperations."   
  
He froze and looked at her, " WHAT???"   
  
She smiled and nodded to the approaching cars, " You'll see."   
  
Julian Luna's limo rolled down into the off road; cars and bikes followed him. He had brought an army. He stepped out, at his side was Sonny and Cash joined him, as did Lilly and Cameron. Behind them stood about three dozen vampires. All heavily armed and ready to pull the trigger. Frank guided his red Cadiallac up behind the rest and jumped out. He rushed down the road into the middle of the space that had been formed, like some line had been drawn in the dirt. He stood on that line and looked around at all the people, his gaze stayed on Ara.   
  
"What is going on?" He asked.   
  
"Uncle Frank it's a very long story but perhaps you can help with the ending?" Ara asked as she walked up to him. " See we, I, have a problem. Julian Luna as you know is the Prince of the City, and he wants to kill all of us." She motioned to her pack and Odan's. " Now seeing as you are a substanial share holder in Luna's companies, i.e. His life, it's up to you wheather that happens or not."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Ara reached behind her and pulled out the thick envelope. She handed it to a Gerald who stood tall and proud, as though he had not been tortured by vampires. He read over the documents and stood flabbergasted and stunned.   
  
"What is that?" Julian shouted and moved to get a look. Odan's people blocked his path, Luna's moved with them. Effectivly blocking anyone from joining the small circle of Odan, Ara, Frank and Gerald.   
  
"It's a statement of the holdings and investmens that now belong to Frank M. Kohanek." Gerald flipped through more pages. " He owns two thrids of Silver Hart Coperation and various other Coperations. Basically he owns San Francisco and a few other places in the US, and in Europe."   
  
Frank tore the pages from Gerald's grasp and looked at the pages. He couldn't understand 90% of what it said, but he got the basic jest, he was a fucking billionaire. Lifting his eyes from the pages he saw Ara smile and spread her hands wide.   
  
"You see, I came to San Francsico to test the waters. I needed someone to take over my assets. I knew that Jamieson had huge chunks of my fathers's holdings so I wanted to put mine elsewhere. Without anyone's knowledge I arranged, with my mother, to have it all transferred to 12 different people. One of which was Frank, 11 others have now received their confirmations of aquatision. With Silver Hart no longer in my control I have no value to anyone, which was the entire point."   
  
Odan cursed, " You fucked the Sabbat for years didn't you?"   
  
"If your asking did I lead them on? Yes, I did."  
  
"So you tricked the Sabbat, but why?" Lilly asked.   
  
"Because I could," Ara laughed and shook her head. " I could have just revealed all and pointed at Frank. But I wanted to see how the game would play out. I had all this power and all these resources, I wanted to see what they were made out of."   
  
Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. " So you weren't in any danger?"   
  
"Sure I was, but I knew I could get out of it." Ara put a gentle hand on her Uncles shoudlers, " I knew your troubles uncle, so I set it up that when the time was right I would come and get you out."   
  
"What do you get from all this?" Cameron asked.   
  
"Me? Oh, nothing really just eternal security and a place as Archbishop in a city of my choosing." Ara grinned at Odan's expression.   
  
"How did you pull that one off?" He asked softly.   
  
"Easily, 11 Archbishops now hold a chunk of my Coperation. Plus one up and coming Ventrue." She looked at Frank, " I have effecivtly taken over San Francsio and I didn't even have to start a war to do it." A grin that could be only described as devious spread over her face and revealed her fangs.   
  
Luna's jaw dropped and the shadows moved, a dozen Lasombra materialized and quickly dispersed the army with him. Only the Primogens remained, all of which looked stunned out of their senses. Odan arched an eye brow at her and shook his head. She waved a hand toward him and looked over to the werewolves.   
  
"Thank you for your very kind service Mayor, I will never forget it."   
  
"Not a problem, you besure to keep in touch with my Rose and we'll call it even."   
  
Ara nodded her head, "Done deal."   
  
The Mayor of San Fracsico and his group melted back into the dark. Leaving only the vampires and a single human. Frank held the pages and was still astounded. He knew that Ara had essentially tricked him, but he didn't care. This trick had ended with him in control of a fucking city. He smiled and felt like shouting for joy. Ara marched up to Julian and the others.   
  
"Mr. Luna, I trully regret doing this to you. But rest assured your city will be well taken care of, Frank will see to that." Ara turned to Frank, " Okay Uncle, what now?"   
  
"Um," Frank looked around at all the vampires and smiled. "I guess I should be Embraced."   
  
"Excellent choice Mr. Kohanek." Gerald replied and smiled, his fangs.  
  
  
##  
  
Frank awoke to a dark green shade; his stiff and extremely sore body lay on silk sheet and in the center of a huge four poster bed. He tried to move and found his body was too stiff and sore. A garbuled noise came from his mouth, someone moved to his aid. It was Gerald. The man leaned over and stared at him with a contented smile. His ginger beard was trim and neat, he looked stunning a dark suit and pale bronze shirt.   
  
"Welcome, I was hoping you would stir today. Ara is just about to leave for Austria, apparently Hamburg needs a new Archbishop." Gerald helped the man to his feet and stepped back as two human servents moved to assist him.   
  
"What happened?" Frank rubbed his throat and felt strange.   
  
"Oh that, I Embraced you. You are now Lasombra and hold a city, which reminds me. Three days from now you have your first meeting with the various Archbishops from around the country. I will be with you until you learn the ropes."   
  
Frank felt the   
  
  
  
1 


End file.
